Next Avengers: Time of Travellers
by Latte155
Summary: El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos en Wakanda, árboles y animales dejaron de moverse. Un portal se abrió de la nada y de el salieron expulsadas quince adolecentes, cada uno diferente o parecido al anterior. "¡Todo fue culpa de los Stark!" "¡Cállate Barton!" "¡Por los calzoncillos de Odín!"
1. Wakanda

**Valla, normalmente no subo mis historia, pero como escribo muchas decidí comenzar a compartirlas.**

 **Es como una de las ultimas que escribí: _Next Avengers: Travellers of Time._**

 **Inspirada en:** _**Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow.**_

 ** _-Parejas: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts. Clint Barton/Laura Barton. Wanda Maximoff/Vision. Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne. T'Challa/Nakia. Thor/Lady Sif._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Wakanda.**_

 _Cerca de Wakanda, (En los bosques específicamente)._

El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos. Congelando todos los árboles y animales cerca del bosque. El aire comenzó a acumularse en un lugar específico, dando espacio después a un gran estallido escandaloso que acabo creando una clase de portal flotante. Cualquier persona que hubiese visto esa cosa la hubiera mirado con desconcierto.

El tiempo volvió a avanzar con tranquilidad después de unos segundos. El portal se hizo un poco más grande solo para arrojar a quince adolescentes al suelo antes de desaparecer. Algunos no cayeron en buena pose, quedando como tarados sin remedio.

— ¡Ag!

— ¡Quítense de encima!

— ¡¿Qué carajos paso?!

Las tres voces comenzaron quejarse, seguidas de cerca por muchas otras más. Todos parecían estar confundidos con lo que sucedía, sin darse el mero lujo de levantase del suelo, o incluso ver si alguno estaba herido luego de brutal caída.

— ¡Basta! ¡Nadie se mueva! —Grito un chico con llamativo cabello rojo. Nadie dijo nada ante la autoritaria voz del chico. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas del enojo, lo cual no era bueno.

Se levantó del suelo ante la mirada de la mayoría, su altura lo haría parecer el mayor, pero era igual de joven que los demás.

—Tranquilízate James.

Un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos azules se levantó para situarse a su lado. Parecía mayor que el mencionado, un poco más alto. Le dio palmaditas, suponiendo que el chico _enserio_ estaba molesto.

Todos empezaron a levantarse uno por uno, ayudados por los mayores en cuestión. Nadie parecía estar fracturado o raspado, ni siquiera los más pequeños. La última fue una rubia de profundos ojos verde esmeralda, la cual hizo una clase de mohín en cuanto su pie izquierdo pisó el suelo.

— Esta lesionado.— Confeso la chica. Antes de que alguien quisiera alarmarse. —Louis callo sobre el cuándo el _portal_ nos expulsó.

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos marrones la miro apenado, ella sonrío como diciendo; _"tranquilo, suele pasar."_

—No te esfuerces, _Nat._ —Sugirió un chico castaño, ojos verdes. Parecía saber de lesiones, ya que se acercó para verla mejor.

—Gracias Thomas.

Todos pudieron calmarse al ver que la chica recibía tratamiento. Sin duda a pesar de ser joven, Thomas era el mejor para eso. Incluso saco un kit de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Por qué nos expulsó? —. Pregunto un rubio, sus ojos del color natural del agua. Parecía de la misma edad de James. — ¿Y dónde carajos estamos?

—Lenguaje Francis.—Se quejó el pelirrojo _._

Nathaniel, quien era el mayor de todos, jadeo con miedo mirando el pie de Natalia, su _prima._

— Natasha y Steve van a matarme.— Murmuro el chico, recordando a sus tíos.—¿Qué les diré ahora?

Torun, quien parecía haber llegado a los años de dejar su adolescencia, tenía cabello rubio e ojos azules. En ese momento se cercioraba de que su arma, una espada, estuviera limpia, rio por los lamentos de su primo.

—Ya sé dónde estamos.— Murmuro un chico de piel morena, sus ojos eran de color negro. Había estado mirando el bosque con reconocimiento.—¡Son los bosques de Wakanda!

—Sí, se me hacía conocido.—Comento un peliblanco de ojos azules. Tenía un asentó muy Sokoviano, y en menos de un segundo, había desaparecido del lugar. Recorrió el bosque con mucha rapidez, solo para aparecer en otro segundo.—El lugar parece estar muy tranquilo. ¿Deberíamos ir con la tía Shuri o…?

Torun dejo de reír un momento, mirando al chico en cuestión.

— Pietro. — Murmuro la rubia.— ¿Qué no recuerdas que estábamos castigados? _Ninguno_ tenía que salir de la sede, _ninguno._

Ahora todos se miraron alarmados. Lo habían olvidado. _Estaban castigados._ A pesar de que la mayoría había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no dejaban de ser los niños de mamí y papí.

—Elizabeth, Louis, Morgan.— Llamo James. Una pelinegra de claros ojos azules se acercó a él, seguida de cerca por sus hermanos mayores.— Intenten ver que salió mal con el dispositivo. Se supone que es un teletransportador, no deberíamos estar en Wakanda ¿o sí?

Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra. _Dignos hijos de Stark_ , pensó James, mirando a su novia trabajar con rapidez.

Elizabeth tecleaba un dispositivo pegado a su brazo, una manga estilo _Iron-man._ Sin embargo, no fue la única. Sus hermanos también usaban sus propios dispositivos.

— Ya lo tengo.— Morgan sonrío, _al estilo_ _Stark._ —Al parecer esta sobrecargado.— Se encogió de hombros.— No me sorprende, estaba un poco viejo, seguro papá no cambio sus engranajes de energía Gamma. El tío Bruce ha estado muy ocupado y…

—Nos teletransporto al último lugar al que se le indico.— Interrumpió Louis, mirando a los demás.—Para no explotar y causar algo peor que expulsarnos.—Agrego de pronto, como si todo tuviera sentido.— ¡Por eso nuestro padre no quería que nos acercáramos al dispositivo!

James, Nathaniel y la mayoría fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Qué mierdas dijiste Stark?— Francis lo tomo por el traje, mirándolo muy furioso.— ¿Esa _cosa_ pudo matarnos a todos?

Elizabeth miro a Morgan con indecisión.

—Creo que no es momento para pelear. —Hablo una pelinegra, sus ojos azules los miro a todos con seguridad. Era la primera vez que opinaba sobre la situación.— Nuestros padres harán eso por nosotros cuando nos vuelvan a ver ¿recuerdan?

Nathaniel asintió a sus palabras.

—Debimos quedarnos en la torre.— Murmuro Henry, de cabellos negros y ojos claros.—¿Por qué les hice caso?

Francis chasqueo la lengua.

—Todo fue culpa de los Stark.

— ¡Cállate Barton!— Gritaron los mencionados.

Hasta ahora ninguno había pensado bien las cosas. James suspiro frustrado, sabía que era su turno de formar un plan, pues los de Nathaniel, a pesar de ser el mayor, eran una total mierda.

Natalia miro a su hermano, tomando su mano con apoyo.

— ¿Entonces solo tenemos que recargar la batería?—Pregunto Torun, cansada de tantas cosas sin sentido.

Los tres Stark pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Algo parecido. —Contesto la chica. Volvió a mirar su manga, para cerciorarse de algo.

— ¡Bien!— Nathaniel sonrío.— ¿En dónde hacemos eso?

—En la sede vengadores…— Murmuro Thomas, sin dejar de vendar el pie de su prima. —La cual está a más o menos 500, 342km de distancia.

Sin duda alguna eso sería un problema.

—Bien, es hora de llamar a nuestros padres. —Dijo el más pequeño del grupo. Apenas lograba cruzar la cintura de todos. Sus ojos claros y de color castaños brillaron con turbación.

Todos lo miraron con horror.

—Tranquilo Ben, se nos ocurrirá un plan mejor. —Alentó Henry, tratando de tranquilizarse él mismo en su interior.

James suspiro, miro de nuevo a su hermana y su pie lesionado. Natalia no era ninguna chica débil, incluso estaba seguro de que era más fuerte que él. Pero no dejaría que algo le pasase, a ella o a sus primos.

—Se lo que piensas James. —El mencionado volteo a ver a Rebecca. La chica que había opinado antes. —Nos metimos en un grave problema al desobedecer a nuestros padres. Tony no quería los chicos usaran el teletransportador. ¿No crees que fue por algo?

La respuesta pareció venir con rapidez.

— _Jóvenes, hay algo acercándose a ustedes con gran velocidad._ — _La_ voz robótica pero conocida hizo que todos miraran a la primogénita Stark _._ — _Mi radar muestra a un vengador dirigirse hacia aquí, junto a más personas de Wakanda._

— ¿Ultron?—Pregunto Ben.

— _¿Si Joven Parker?_

Todos miraron a Elizabeth con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo lograste reprogramar a esa cosa?—Pregunto Morgan. Incluso él estaba pasmado.— Pensé que era letal para los humanos.

Louis y los demás asintieron a las palabras del chico.

—Eso no importa ahora.—Dijo Nathaniel. El color en su rostro palideció— ¡Nuestros padres vienen en camino!

—No vayas a vomitar.

James miro Louis, transmitiendo un mensaje. Pero tan pronto como este asintió, una figura negra salto encima de todos, sorprendiéndolos tal rapidez.

Los jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Azari trago grueso, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía.

Pantera Negra estaba frente a todos, mostrando sus garras de vibranium con amenaza.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como llegaron aquí?—Pregunto.

Eso dejo a la mayoría impresionada.

James miro hacia sus primos, preguntándose mentalmente lo mismo que todos. Okoye y la guardia real de T'Challa los rodearon, sin dejarles una salida. El aire se volvió más tenso despues de eso.

—Ultron. — Rebecca hablo por el intercomunicador, para que solo sus primos y amigos escucharan. — ¿En qué año estamos ahora?

La pregunta de Rebecca dejo a todos sin habla.

— _Al parecer en 2019 joven Barnes._

James cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Cómo que 2019? —. Empezó diciendo Azari, quiso acercarse a T´Challa, pero la guardia se lo impidió.— ¡Él es mí…! ¡Auch! ¡Rebecca!

La chica se disculpó con la mirada.

—Él no es tu padre _aun,_ Azari.—Afirmo su respuesta al ver a Okoye apuntarla con su lanza.— Creo que Stark creo algo más que un teletransportador…

—¿Qué dices Barnes?— Morgan frunció el ceño.

Toorun alzo la mano donde yacía su espada, mirando a Okoye con amenaza.

—¡Por los calzoncillos de Odín! —.Grito/susurro.— ¡Decidan que haremos!

T'Challa también se cansó del silencio.

Entonces el pequeño Ben empezó a hablar.

* * *

 **Aquí están los protagonistas de la historia:**

 ** _Nathaniel Barton. (25 años)_**

 ** _Morgan Stark. (21)_**

 ** _James Rogers. (21)_**

 ** _Francis Barton. (21 recién cumplidos)_**

 ** _Torun. (20)_**

 ** _Azari. (19 casi 20)_**

 ** _Louis Stark. (19)_**

 ** _Elizabeth Stark. (18 casi 19)_**

 ** _Natalia Rogers. (18 casi 19)_**

 ** _Rebecca Barnes. (18 casi 19)_**

 ** _Pietro Maximoff. (18)_**

 ** _Thomas Banner. (17)_**

 ** _Henry Lang. (17)_**

 ** _Ben Parker. (10)_**

 **Esta historia esta ambientada después de la Infinity War. ¡Claro que para mi nadie se murió! :v**


	2. Venimos del futuro, ¿No es genial?

**Hola!**

 **La historia la publicare cada tres días. Tuve problemas estos últimos días con mi editor pero ya lo arregle así que ¡Capitulo fresco y caliente! ;)**

 **Nota importante: Me voy de viaje mañana, y según me dijo mi madre no habrá wifi (intentando no llorar), así que tendré que publicar con una semana de súper retraso, lo siento. Les aseguro que el cap 3 sera más largo, y abajo, después del cap 2 les dejare una clase de avance para que nos calmemos :v**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Venimos del futuro, ¿No es genial?**_

El palacio de Wakanda seguía siendo increíblemente grande y _cool._ Con sus alrededores poblados y coloridos, Azari volvía a sentirse a salvo en casa, algo que era de cierta forma cierto. Wakanda era el lugar más seguro, y para la mayoría de los _viajeros,_ era considerado un hogar.

T'Challa los había traído a la sala principal, evitando visiblemente causar alboroto con sus _nuevos_ invitados. Shuri había llegado hasta él dándoles una leve mirada a los jóvenes que se encontraban rodeados _aun_ con la guardia principal del rey. Pietro, Morgan, Torun y Francis se quejaban como niños pequeños, causando ansiedad en el resto del grupo.

Era un alivio que la inocencia Ben los había llevado a hablar en privado con Pantera Negra. Nadie podía creerse que con una mirada aterrada y un simple _"No queremos hacer daño... por favor déjenos explicar"_ T'Challa había accedido a traerlos al interior de su palacio. Incluso había decidido mostrar su rostro, algo que a Okoye le pareció innecesario.

— _¡Pits!_ —. Henry hizo un sonido con su lengua, aprovechando que Pantera Negra ponía total atención en su hermana Shuri. — ¡Oye James!—El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo. — ¿Cual es tú plan? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El susodicho suspiro con cansancio.

—No tengo idea. —. Murmuro de regreso. —Esta situación no es nada fácil.

—Tienes que inventarte algo rápido hermano. —Comento Natalia. —El tío T'Challa preguntara nuestro nombres de seguro. —Azari hizo una mueca. —No creo que no notara _cierto parecido_ con _ciertas personas_ que él ya conoce. Además, ¿qué le diremos cuando pregunte como atravesamos la barrera de su nación?

En ese momento T'Challa hizo un ruido con su garganta, para obtener atención de los recién llegados. Al igual que a Shuri y Okoye, no le parecía casualidad la llegada de extraños jóvenes a su pueblo. Había muchas cosas de ellos que no le parecía seguro, sin embargo, todos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, el miedo.

—Voy a presentarme, espero que ustedes también puedan hacer lo mismo. —Los jóvenes hicieron un gesto de nerviosismo hacia el moreno del grupo. —Me llamo T'Challa, rey de esta región, Wakanda. —Señalo a la chica a su derecha. —Ella es mi hermana, la princesa Shuri, y...—Señalo a Okoye a su izquierda. — la general de mi guardia personal, Okoye.

La general miro a los chicos con desconfianza, algo que a Azari le pareció extraño. Okoye de su tiempo era todo un amor con todos sus primos, aún más con él mismo.

—Pueden presentarse. —Agrego Shuri, al ver que los jóvenes no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. —Tranquilos, no les aremos daños, _dependiendo de sus intenciones._

Torun apretó los labios, mirando de reojo como la guardia alejaba más su sagrada espada. Se la habían quitado por protección al rey. Claro que no sabían que los chicos no solo tenían habilidad en armas. Su modo combate cuerpo a cuerpo era mortal literalmente.

—Me disculpara, su majestad. —Murmuro James, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. —Pero nuestra situación no es simple. Nuestras identidades podrían cambiarlo _todo._

Shuri ladeo la cabeza. Estaba segura de que conocía de antes al chico pelirrojo, aunque había algo diferente.

—Creo que no comprenden que no estamos jugando. —Gruño Okoye, frunciendo más el ceño. —Llegaron a un lugar en el que nadie ha podido ingresar en muchos años. —Apunto su lanza hacía Morgan, quien era el más cercano a ella. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Si no responden comenzare a _torturarlos_ uno por uno, no me importaran las edades.

Azari miro con pánico a su padre, quien miraba firme la labor de su general.

El chico Stark miro a James, preguntándole mentalmente si debía responder.

— ¡Se suponía que era un teletransportador!—Grito Nathaniel. Sus nervios habían llegado al límite, sobre todo si lastimarían a Morgan. De seguro su tía Pepper lo asesinaría. — ¡Tony Stark lo construyo!—Okoye dejo de apuntar a Morgan, prestando atención a las palabras del castaño. T'Challa y Shuri miraron curiosos al escuchar el nombre de un conocido. — ¡Pero estos tarados!—Apunto a Elizabeth, Louis y Morgan. — ¡Pensaron que era buena idea terminar el dispositivo ellos mismos! ¡Entonces todos los ayudamos porque nos castigaron y nos sentíamos muy aburridos!

—Que conste que **tú** no te negaste. —Henry rodo los ojos. — ¡Además! Fue **tú** culpa que nos castigaran desde un principio. **Tú** idiotez es increíble.

— **Tú** cállate. —Murmuro Nathaniel. Se voltio para encarar a T'Challa. —Venimos del futuro, ¿no es genial?

Shuri amplio los ojos. ¿Del futuro?

— ¡Basta!

El grito del rey dio por sentado todo. Su mirada oscura demostraba que no les creía ni un poco, quien podía culparlo, los viajes en el tiempo no eran cosa posible para él.

T'Challa se acercó un poco a Nathaniel, quien por su altura se podía predecir que era mayor. Pero el pelirrojo parecía ser el líder.

—No sé cómo entraron, o de donde conocen a Stark. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron más, y Nathaniel recordó los regaños que solían darle cuando estaba más joven. —Pero hay algo que se, y es que ustedes tarde o temprano dirán la verdad.

Se voltio para volver a su lugar.

—General, llévelos a las celdas subterráneas.

Rebecca frunció el ceño. ¿Había _celdas_ en Wakanda?

— ¡Espera!—Exclamo Azari, miro unos segundos con disculpa a James antes de voltear hacía T'Challa de nuevo. —Puedo demostrar que decimos la verdad.

T'Challa lo miro de reojo. El chico le recordaba a sí mismo, pero aun así no confiaba en él.

Antes de que la guardia pudiera hacer algo, Azari había sacado de su camiseta un simple collar oculto.

De la nada, un traje comenzó a aparecer en su piel, sustituyendo su ropa deportiva. No por nada Azari tenía ese collar toco el tiempo. Eso demostraba que él era el futuro príncipe de Wakanda, y que sería el próximo Pantera Negra.

Shuri abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, al igual que T' challa.

El traje al final era el de una Pantera. Con su propia _mascara_ de Pantera.

Los músculos de Azari se notaban, el color negro era más intenso que nunca, con rayas blancas en su cara y pecho, también las garras de vibranium relucían en color plata. La guardia se alejó de los jóvenes para proteger a su rey y princesa, quienes estaban en una clase de shock. Sin duda alguna ese era un traje de Wakanda, pero ¿cómo ese chico lo tenía?

Azari dejo relucir sus garras, dando un gran salto.

Todos miraron al chico Pantera, con impresión en el rostro de los que nunca lo habían visto así. Se escuchó un _« Presumido»_ por parte de Torun, quien tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. _«Mira quien lo dice»_ Comento Pietro.

Azari llego al techo marmoleado del palacio, el cual estaba a unos treinta o quizás más metros de distancia. Se sostuvo usando sus garras, y corrió por las paredes con la agilidad de un gato. Eso hasta que dio otro salto, cayendo en una típica pose de superhéroe entre sus primos y los demás.

—Mi nombre...—Empezó diciendo Azari. Levantando lentamente la cabeza hacía T'Challa, Shuri y Okoye. —... es Azari, hijo primogénito y próximo al trono, en el futuro por supuesto. —Sonrío, o eso sospecharon sus primos. —Naceré en tres años y medio exactamente.

Shuri se acercó a él casi corriendo. La guardia intento detenerla pero ella fue más rápida.

— ¡Eres hijo de T'Challa en el futuro!—. La emoción en su voz alegro a los jóvenes. — ¡Esto!—Shuri señalo el collar que Azari había usado para su traje. — ¡Yo tengo su boceto! ¡Es uno de mis nuevos diseños para el futuro!

Ahora que Shuri lo decía, Morgan, Elizabeth, Francis y Nathaniel miraron el collar con merodeo.

Era en forma garras como el de T'Challa, sin embargo, antes de que Azari lo usara, se diferenciaba que solo era un simple collar con un símbolo de pantera. Entonces, Shuri lo había hecho para cambiar su diseño con un simple toque. Azari podía camuflar su collar.

El traje comenzó a exponer el rostro del chico, dejando ver su gran sonrisa.

—Tú misma me lo diste cuando cumplí quince años tía. —El chico la abrazo, tomándola un poco desprevenida. Aun así Shuri decidió devolver el abrazo.

Por segunda vez en el día, T'Challa se aclaró la garganta, teniendo total atención.

Shuri y Azari se separaron, pero ella no se alejó de su lado. Le parecía genial que su sobrino viniera del futuro.

—En serio...—. T'Challa miro un poco avergonzado a los lados. — ¿Vienen del futuro?

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Que aún no nos crees tío T'challa?

— ¿Tío?—. Shuri miro a la chica con desconcierto. — ¿Eres mi...?

Morgan y Louis se miraron entre ellos.

— ¡Oh! —Azari negó apresuradamente. —Ella es Elizabeth Stark. —Señalo a la mencionada. —Hija de Tony Stark.

— ¡Tony Stark!—Shuri alzo las cejas y miro a los demás jóvenes con sorpresa, dándose cuenta que aun estaban allí. — ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso conocen a Stark! ¡Ustedes son los hijos de los vengadores!

Ben frunció el ceño y negó.

—No. Mi padre se llama Peter Parker. —Dijo el niño con inocencia.

Natalia sonrió y despeino su cabello.

—Peter Parker también es parte de los vengadores, _niño._ —Explico Okoye.

El chiquillo se sonrojo por su tonto error.

— ¿Es buena idea revelar cosas del futuro así como así? —Pregunto Rebecca, mirando a James, pues era el líder. —Tal vez ya cambiamos miles de cosas en nuestro tiempo. —Hizo un gesto. —Tal vez incluso _todo._

James asintió.

—Tampoco me parece buena idea. —Dijo el joven pelirrojo.

—Bueno a mí tampoco me agrada. —Se introdujo Thomas de improvisto. — Pero el tío T'Challa casi nos…—El chico cerro los ojos por un momento. —ustedes ya saben.

En el otro lado de la plática. T'Challa frunció el ceño de pronto.

—Él dijo que…—Señalo a Nathaniel, quien se señaló a si mismo con interés. — ¿Stark construyo una máquina del tiempo?

—Fue un teletransportador. —Corrigió Louis. —Mi padre lo construyo para llegar de la torre vengadores a cualquier otro lugar, pero no estaba totalmente listo…

—Casi nos liquida cuando llegamos aquí. —Interrumpió Francis, mirando mal al Stark. —Ninguno sabía que era una máquina del tiempo en realidad.

—Es que no lo era, tarado. —Balbuceo Elizabeth.

Henry levanto la mano para agregar:

—Además el tío Tony le dijo a ellos…—Señalo a los tres hermanos pelinegros, los cuales miraron con fingida inocencia. _"Sin duda hijos de Stark"_ pensó Shuri con diversión. —que no tenían permiso para usarla…

—Y aun así lo hicieron. —interrumpió Francis de nuevo, volviendo a mirar mal pero esta vez a los tres. —Los incriminare cuando vuelva a ver a tío Tony.

— ¡Uiih! ¡Mira como tiemblo! —. Morgan se burló, luego soltó una carcajada. —Sabes que papá solo nos felicitara por arreglar la máquina y volverla genial.

—Si tienes razón. — Apuntó Henry, asintiendo. —Pero recuerda que también tienes _madre_ , Cerebro _._

Morgan dejo de sonreír.

—No me vendas Pinky. — Se quejó el pelinegro.

T'Challa asintió a las explicaciones antes dichas.

— ¿Estaban castigados antes de su viaje? —Pregunto Shuri con curiosidad, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. — ¡Valla! —. Los miro con sorpresa. — ¿Qué _la mayoría_ no es mayor de edad?

Nathaniel asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo.

—Eso les dijimos en el futuro pero…—El castaño se sonrojo. —Ya sabes cómo son las madres.

Con ese último comentario todos sus primos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bueno, no se salvaran de eso solo por viajar al pasado. —Murmuro T'Challa, una sonrisa de _"no se salva ninguno"_ en su rostro.

Azari lo miro con nerviosidad.

— ¡Pero papá! —. Lloriqueo el moreno.

* * *

James miraba el hermoso paisaje de Wakanda por una de las enormes ventas de cristal en la enfermería. Sus ojos azules estaban tratando de asumir aún que habían viajado en el tiempo, la nación seguía igual que en el futuro, lo que lo ayudaba mucho.

— ¡Oye James!

El susodicho se voltio para mirar a la rubia de ojos esmeraldas, quien estaba sentada en una camilla, siendo atendida por la misma Shuri, y Thomas, quien no quiso quedarse con los demás.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunto el chico, y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta señalo el pie lesionado de su hermana. — ¿Te duele?

Natalia sonrió con paciencia.

—No te preocupes James, ella está _muy bien._ _—_ Enfatizo Shuri con una sonrisa mirando las radiografías que le había hecho a la chica. —Su lesión sano rápidamente.

El pelirrojo suspiro tranquilo, luego sonrió mirando a su hermana, quien lo miraba con diversión.

—Ustedes se preocupan por nada. —Argumento la rubia, aunque en el fondo le agradaba sentir que era importante para los demás. — _Siempre he estado bien._

—No siempre ¿recuerdas? —. Thomas sonrió con burla. Natalia saco la lengua como niña pequeña. —Creo que te gusta ser muy independiente ¿no crees?

—Eso lo heredo de mamá. —James rodo los ojos recordando algo. —Ya sabes como es.

Shuri los miro con curiosidad. Recordaba tener esta conversación en el pasado, o tal vez era un _deja vú._

—Oye Thomas…—Empezó diciendo la wakandiana, poniendo los análisis de Nat en la mesa. — ¿Eres familiar de Bruce Banner?

El chico en cuestión sonrió por la pregunta.

—Es mi padre.

Shuri abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Ella misma había dicho que ellos eran hijos de los vengadores, pero no podía creerse que en serio Banner, alias Hulk, tenía un hijo ¿con quién? ¿Acaso Natasha y el…? ¡No, imposible! Romanoff y Roger tenían una relación antes de lo de Thanos, la llegada de Banner tal vez habían vuelto las cosas un poco raras.

— ¿Banner y Romanoff? —. Pregunto Shuri, sin entender.

Estaba al tanto de que Natasha Romanoff y Bruce Banner no podían procrear un hijo. Además, Natalia y James eran parecidos a la ex-rusa, también hermanos, cosa que la desconcertó desde un principio, pero siempre existían los milagros. James era la copia viva del Capitán América, y Natalia tenía su cabello rubio.

—Romanoff y Rogers. —Corrigió James. ¿Por qué su madre estaría con Bruce?

Shuri levanto las cejas.

—Entonces Natalia y tú son sus hijos. —Entendió por fin la morena. —Y Thomas es hijos de Bruce con…

—Betty Ross. —Aclaro el chico.

James se sentía extraño al revelar esa información tan importante.

Shuri comenzó a atar cabos. Se preguntó quién sería la madre de Azari, pero casi al instante sospecho de alguien.

—No molestes James, sabes que estoy bien. —Se quejó Natalia, sacando a Shuri de su perspicaz cabeza.

— _Talia,_ solo quiero ayudarte a levantarte…

—Que no carajo.

— ¡Lenguaje Margaret! —James frunció el ceño, pero casi al instante él volvió a sonreírle. —Papá va a matarme si te pasa algo.

—Yo voy a matarte si no me dejas tranquila.

Ese comentario hizo que James se apartara, y Thomas alzara las cejas.

—Eso sí que da miedo. —Murmuro el hijo de Hulk.

A Shuri le pareció ver mucho con esa pequeña escena. El cuerpo de James se había puesto rígido, y Natalia se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.

—Lo siento. —La rubia miro a su hermano con vergüenza. —Yo no…

James se acercó, esta vez para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Shuri sin entender.

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—Larga historia.

Un manchón blanco paso velozmente en frente de Shuri, asustándola.

En un segundo Pietro apareció con una sonrisa burlona, cargo a Natalia en sus brazos, tomándola por la espalda y debajo de las rodillas. Ella forcejeo y James gruño al chico.

— ¡Pietro! —Exclamo la rubia con molestia. — ¡Bájame!

—Haré todo lo que digas si me das un beso _Talia._ —El chico se inclinó para besarla, pero Natalia se tapó con sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Thomas intento tomarla en sus propios brazos pero Pietro se zafo con su habilidad.

— ¡Adiós _tortuga_! —Dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer, con Natalia aun en sus brazos.

—Voy a buscarlo. —Murmuro el castaño, un brillo verde en sus ojos le daba la impresión a Shuri de que estaba enojado. —Se cansa fácil.

Y sin más, Thomas salió corriendo también, con una velocidad más baja.

— ¿Por qué tengo primos tan extraños? —Susurro James, para él mismo.

—A T'Challa suele darle celos. —Murmuro Shuri, y el pelirrojo la miro sin entender. —Natalia parece tener atención de los chicos. Suele pasarme con algunos wakandianos, y T'Challa parece no soportar. —Sonrió recordando. —Tú no pareces interesado en la vida amorosa de Nat ¿no?

James pareció entender ahora.

—De hecho. —James se encogió de hombros. —Thomas y Pietro solo se preocupan por Talia.

Shuri frunció un poco la nariz, pero aun había una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro.

—Yo creo que enserio sienten afecto por tu hermana.

James frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules tomaron un brillo amenazante.

— ¿Entonces ellos no bromean?

Shuri negó.

—Morgan me dijo que solo lo hacían en broma. —Murmuro el chico.

—Creo que Morgan…—Shuri recordó a los Stark. —Solo intenta ayudar a Louis a no ser masacrado.

— ¡¿Louis también?!

La mirada de incredulidad de Shuri incremento. La atención de los chicos hacía Natalia era muy obvio.

* * *

Elizabeth tacleaba la computadora tan rápido que Rebecca se mareo con solo mirarla. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerlo así?

Se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios de Shuri, la cual lo había ofrecido amablemente. Louis y Morgan también estaban allí, haciendo justamente lo mismo que su hermana. Torun, Ben y Henry miraban todo el lugar intentando entretenerse con algo, lo cual era imposible, conocían todas las cosas de Shuri, habían recorrido todos los laboratorios desde su niñez.

—Estoy aburrido.

Francis llego al laboratorio junto a Nathaniel y Okoye.

—Pues no sea burro. —Bromeo Ben. Choco los cinco con Henry.

—Jaja, mira como me rio. —Dijo Francis sarcástico. — ¿No tienen nada más que hacer que andar fastidiando con sus chistes malos?

—Nop. —Henry sonrió. — ¿Y tú no deberías hacer algo mejor que echar malas vibras a la gente?

—Nop. —Francis lo copio.

Okoye puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué T'Challa le encargo cuidar de los molestos adolecentes?

—Oye Okoye. —Ben la miro con curiosidad. — ¿Por qué la guardia del tío T'Challa son todas chicas?

— ¿Tienes problemas con las chicas Benny? —Pregunto Francis, encontrando una manera de entretenerse.

—Cierra tu boca Francis. —Torun le remitió una mirada dura. —Yo también anheló conocer la respuesta de Okoye. —Miro a la mencionada. — ¿Puedes contestar?

La general pestaño, dándose cuenta que de hecho incluso Rebecca y Nathaniel la miraban.

— ¿Por qué no me hacen la pregunta en el futuro? —Sonrió irónicamente. —Cuando vuelvan allá.

Nathaniel negó.

—Nunca respondes las preguntas de Ben, y esta es muy curiosa. —El chico la miro con ojos entrecerrados, típico chismoso. —Respóndenos Okoye, no seas mala.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Oigan!

Elizabeth se levantó con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Lizzie? —Pregunto Louis, acercándose. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos alejaron su atención de Okoye quien agradeció mentalmente a la Stark.

— ¡Okoye! ¡Tienes que avisar a T'Challa! —El grito de Morgan la asusto un poco sobre todo por el sentimiento de temor en su voz. — ¡Rápido! —Señalo su brazalete/comunicador. — ¡Dile que tenemos problemas!

— ¿El dispositivo? —Pregunto Rebecca, sin entender que ocurría.

Dicha cosa aun reposaba en la mesa de aparatos, cargándose de lo lindo. Eran tres arcos del tamaño de un dedo, los cuales se unían y por medio de los trajes creados por Stark (Las mangas estilo Iron-Man también) podían apagarse, hackearse, encenderse y controlarse. Un aparato pequeño, pero poderoso.

* * *

Azari miro con curiosidad a su padre. Habían estado caminando por el palacio, alejándose de sus primos y hablando sobre ellos mismos.

— ¿Y dónde está Nakia? —Pregunto Azari, la curiosidad logró ganar y el chico al final pregunto.

T'Challa pareció darse cuenta de algo, y sonrió sin pensar.

—Dime Azari, ¿Nakia forma parte de mi futuro?

El chico lo miro con nerviosidad. No podía decirle, tal vez estaría de más.

—Si es una información que no quieres revelar entenderé. —T'challa puso una mano en el hombro del chico. —Creo que han revelado bastante.

En ese momento el comunicador en el brazalete de T'Challa se encendió. Este atendió sin problemas, la cara de Okoye apareció en una bolita negra, cosa que Azari conocía.

— ¿Sucede algo general?

Okoye estaba a punto de responder, pero Torun pareció entrometerse en la noticia, ya que su cara apareció.

— ¡Tío! ¡¿Azari está contigo?!

T'Challa la reconoció, la voz de la chica era fuerte y clara. Su imagen estaba frente a él.

— ¿Torun? Azari si está conmigo.

— ¡Dígale que tenemos problemas! ¡Serios y feos problemas!

—No grites Torun. —El susodicho miro avergonzado a la chica. —Estoy escuchando.

— ¡Azari!

T'Challa puso los ojos en blanco.

—T'Challa. —El rostro de Okoye volvió a aparecer. —Disculpe eso. —La mujer miro a un lado, como regañando a alguien. —Tengo noticias de los vengadores.

Azari sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Visitas? —Pregunto T'challa. —Eso es extraño.

Okoye asintió.

—Stark detecto una señal en sus instalaciones. —La mujer frunció el ceño. —Elizabeth Stark argumenta que cometió un error en cargar el dispositivo, y envió un mensaje en blanco a la torre vengadores.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? —Azari se entrometió. — ¿Era el Tony Stark de este tiempo?

Okoye asintió.

— ¡Azari! —Esta vez Elizabeth apareció en el comunicador. — ¡Tenemos problemas!

T'Challa volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Azari tomo el comunicador del brazo de su padre, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos ocurre?!

Elizabeth lo miro sorprendida.

—Le envié un mensaje al Tony Stark de esta época. —La chica miro hacía un lado apenada.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Estaba en blanco! ¡Fue un pequeño error!

" _Un pequeño error que nos cagara la vida"_ se escuchó la voz de Francis.

— ¿Y el que respondió? —Azari miro con miedo.

—Piensa que mi _servidor_ es Ultron, lo cual es cierto. —Los ojos de la chica estaban mojados, casi a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo. —Viene hacía aquí porque hackeo mi dirección _IP._

T'Challa suspiro.

Azari no sabía que harían ahora.

* * *

 **AVANCE:**

 **Pietro intento esquivar a Thomas, sin embargo, cuando corrío hacía un lado, no evito chocarse con Nathaniel, quien entraba a la sala junto a la chica Stark en ese momento.**

 **¡PASH!**

 **El sonído fue doloroso, pero eso no evito que Natalia y Thomas sonrieran sin miedo a no disimularlo.**

 **—¡Quítate de encima,** _patas locas!_ _—_. **Se quejo el tercer hijo de los Barton.**

 **—¿Admitieron ser amantes o qué?—. Comento Elizabeth, al ver la extraña pose en la que se encontraban sus primos. —Si es así, esperen a que lleguen nuestros padres, se pondría interesante.**

 **-OTRO-**

 **Los vengadores miraron a Elizabeth con incredulidad.**

 **—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?—. Comento Tony. No podía evitar sentir rabia, pues si Ultron causaba más muertes, seguiría siendo culpa de los vengadores.**

 **—Por supuesto que lo se.—. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, respondiendo tranquilamente su pregunta. —Cree un sistema limpio y seguro que mantiene aislado todo lo confidencial.**

 **Bruce soltó una risa seca por la definición.**

 **—¿Limpio y seguro?—Murmuro, sin poder creerlo.** — **Ultron nunca sera seguro, créeme lo intentamos de muchas** **formas.**

 **—Déjela terminar Doc. Banner.—Dijo T'Challa, sabiendo de lo eran capas los hijos de Stark. Habían mejorado una maquina del tiempo sin siquiera saberlo.**


	3. Los Vengadores

**Hola!**

 **¡Una semana fuera y capitulo quedo listo!**

 **Me alegra que varios les agrade la historia, porque pienso crear una nueva: "Pietro Maximoff II", así se llamara :D**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Los Vengadores.**

Thomas había estado corriendo un buen tiempo por los pasillos del palacio. Buscando en cualquier lugar donde a Pietro se le hubiera ocurrido esconderse. No podía ser difícil después de todo, el chico veloz no tardaría en recostarse en una pared para descansar. Su habilidad podía ser una buena forma de defenderse, pero no significaba que no robaría algo del cuerpo del joven a cambio.

El hijo de el vengador más fuerte tomo una bocanada de aire y freno su trote con gotas de sudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo? ¿Treinta minutos? ¡Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en calor! ¿El aire acondicionado estaba apagado o era él?

Negó con su cabeza, pasando una mano por su frente y quitando el sudor en el proceso. Podía escuchar y sentir su ritmo cardíaco, algo que le advirtió a dejar de forzar su cuerpo a un estado frustrante y ansioso.

—Debí hacer estiramientos. —Musito para el mismo, empezando su caminata hacía la sala más cercana.

Su cuerpo no estaba adaptado a los deportes, y era por una importante razón. No querían al _otro chico_ suelto en Wakanda, mucho menos si se sentía frustrado. Thomas sabía que podrían calmarlo y no causaría mucho daño **(vibranium papa ewe),** pero no quería herir a nadie de todas formas.

Entró a una de las tantas salas de descanso en el palacio, sorprendiéndole el hecho de que Pietro se encontraba muy relajado allí, con Natalia recostada en el sillón más ancho.

— ¡Maximoff! —Grito con sorpresa y enojo acumulado. El susodicho brinco en el sillón donde se encontraba, sintiéndose alarmado. — ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?!

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando los latidos apresurados de su corazón. Esa era su oportunidad de darle el golpe que siempre había deseado.

— ¡Oh! ¡ _Tortuga_! —Prieto se levantó. El asentó Sokoviano se incrementó en su siguiente comentario burlón. — ¡Me hice viejo esperándote! ¡Incluso me case con _Talia_ y formamos una familia enorme!

Ese último comentario no le pareció nada divertido a Thomas, quien levantó una mano en alto, convirtiéndola en un puño de guerra.

— ¡Eres un…!

Su oración quedo a la mitad, mirando a la chica rubia dormir en el sillón. ¿Por qué ella se había quedado dormida? No lo haría sin antes noquear al Maximoff por su estupidez. Natalia odiaba ir a la velocidad de Pietro.

El peliblanco de allí miro también en esa dirección, no entendiendo lo que pensaba su amigo.

— ¿Eres una clase de pervertido o algo? —Pregunto Pietro. El chico se había quedado mirándola fijamente. —No me hagas delatarle.

—Ya no hables. —Thomas le envió una mala mirada. Después apunto a la chica dormida. — ¿Por qué se durmió Nat?

Pietro no entendió el cambio de tema.

—Creo que supere su límite de resistencia. —Se encogió de hombros. —Soy _veloz_ ¿recuerdas?

Una sonrisa leve se formó en los labios del castaño.

— ¿Hace cuánto se desmayó? —Pregunto de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? ¿Cuantos minutos?

—Diez, George el curioso. —Rodo los ojos con fastidio. Esperaba un buen intento de pelea por parte de Thomas. —Pensé que estabas molesto por robarme a tú chica.

Thomas se sonrojo.

—Ella no es mi chica.

Pietro asintió con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Bueno, entonces es mi chica. —Argumento con victoria, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Thomas volvió a hablar.

— ¡Ella no es de nadie! —Entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad heredada y agrego: —Genética y legalmente lo es de sus padres, pero nada más. ¡Nat es una persona libre, Pietro!

El grito final del castaño produjo que los ojos de la persona de la cual hablaban se arrugaran con conciencia, moviendo un poco su cabeza. Ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada de _"aun no terminamos",_ antes de volver a mirar al interés amoroso de ambos.

— ¿Nat estas despierta? —Pregunto Thomas suavemente, inclinándose para mirar mejor su rostro. _"Si se mueve es porque esta despierta_ " Pensó Pietro. — ¿Nat?

La muchacha pestaño varias veces, típico reflejo de reconocimiento antes del despertar. Al final asintió a la pregunta de su amigo.

—Te desmayaste por falta de aire a alta velocidad. —Explico lo más simple que pudo, Thomas. —Tal vez Pietro se merezca una patada en el culo ¿verdad? —Sonrió con cierta crueldad, mientras que su amigo lo miro mal.

—Sí. —Respondió la rubia, sorprendiendo a ambos, aunque el castaño no evito sonreír. —Se la merece por dos cosas. —Se sentó estirando de lado a lado su cuello. —Sabes que odio tu súper-habilidad y aun así diste doscientas vueltas al palacio, conmigo en brazos.

Thomas abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Mentalmente agradecía que su amigo fuera un completo idiota.

—Y diría que la segunda te la ganaste por estar fastidiándome la mayor parte de la semana.

—Eso fue porque…

Pero Natalia se había levantado de donde estaba, golpeado en el hombro al chico, haciendo que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, con una mueca adolorida. Ella no solía usar considerable fuerza con sus primos, pero no dejaría pasar que ellos intentaran encontrar los sentimientos "nunca hablados con Natasha".

— ¡Au! —Se quejó el peliblanco. —Creo que me fracturaste un brazo. —Se sobo el área afectada con ansia. — ¿Por qué eres mala conmigo siempre? ¡Thomas y Louis también han sido pegajosos la última semana! ¡Pégales también!

— ¡No seas dramático! —Natalia gruño, alejándose del chico en cuestión. — ¿Y qué tienen que ver Louis y Thomas?

—Es cierto, te lo mereces. —Añadió Thomas, intentando disuadir. —Te pasaste, Pietro.

El Maximoff se acercó solo para chocar hombros contra él, algo que saco de armonía al castaño.

— ¡Te lo ganaste!

Pietro intento esquivar las manos de Thomas con su velocidad, sin embargo, cuando el chico corrió hacía un lado para evadir, no evito chocarse con Nathaniel, quien entraba a la sala junto a la chica Stark en ese momento.

 **¡PASH!**

El sonido fue doloroso, pero eso no evito que Natalia y Thomas sonrieran sin miedo a no disimularlo.

Los chicos cayeron como los naipes al ser soplados.

— ¡Quítate de encima, _patas locas_!—. Se quejó el tercer hijo de los Barton, empujando con mucho esfuerzo al chico veloz a un lado. — ¡Diablos, como pesas!

— ¿Admitieron ser amantes o qué?—. Comento Elizabeth, al ver la extraña pose en la que se encontraban sus primos. —Si es así, esperen a que lleguen nuestros padres, se pondría interesante.

Natalia y Thomas dejaron de sonreír, mirando a Elizabeth con perplejidad.

— ¿Nuestros padres vienen? —Pregunto Thomas, sintiendo el frio recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Del futuro? —Pregunto Natalia. —Pensé que arreglarías el dispositivo para que nosotros volveríamos.

Nathaniel se levantó, fulminando a Pietro con una mirada molesta. _"¿Acaso no me viste venir?"_ preguntó el peliblanco con disgusto, imitando su acción.

—Es una larga historia. —Dijo Elizabeth, mirando con diversión la reacción de Nathaniel. Después miro con curiosidad a Natalia. — ¿Dónde está James?

Al escuchar eso Nathaniel sonrió con entendimiento.

— ¿Preocupada por tu novio? —Pregunto el Barton. — ¿Extrañas su calor corporal?

Natalia levanto una ceja.

—Deja de decir estupideces. —Murmuro Thomas, sonrojándose levemente. Voltio para mirar a la Stark. —Lo dejamos en la enfermería 8 con Shuri.

—Yo te acompaño a buscarlo. —Se unió la rubia.

* * *

Natalia y Elizabeth siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Prácticamente porque habían sido criadas toda su vida juntas, no solo por nacer el mismo día (en esto incluían a Rebecca), sino porque ambas habían pasado por cosas muy similares. Cosas que Elizabeth podía borrar con mucha facilidad, pero Natalia solo solía esconder.

Ambas se dirigieron la octava enfermería de Shuri, dejando que su buen amigo Thomas se hiciese cargo de la disputa entre Pietro y Nathaniel, (quienes después del incidente habían empezado a contar secretos vergonzosos de ellos mismos, como venganza).

—Cuéntame Nat. —Elizabeth sonrió con investigación. — ¿Por qué estaban allí ustedes tres? ¿Acaso se confesaron todos al mismo tiempo?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que su amiga era una completa entrometida.

— ¿Dónde quedo tu adiestramiento Elizabeth?

Las dos chicas se detuvieron por esa extraña pregunta, volteándose a ver con seriedad.

— ¿Recuerdas la regla numero 1? —Pregunto Natalia, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro. — _No preguntar, sentir o tener sentimientos._ ¿La recuerdas?

Si Elizabeth se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, no lo demostró.

—No recuerdo. —Negó la Stark, cruzando los brazos. —Y tú tampoco deberías Natalia.

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de no mostrar ninguna impresión.

— ¿En serio no recuerdas, o solo intentas encubrirlo? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la primera desde que habían comenzado hablar del tema. —A veces admiro tu forma de especular.

— ¡Wow! ¡Nat! ¿Me elogiaste?—. Elizabeth sonrió con perplejidad.

—Ufff. —Natalia hizo un gesto. —Me quiero retractar. —Dijo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguida por la pelinegra.

— ¡O no! ¡Ya no puedes! —Comento Elizabeth, sonriendo por su mensaje. —Recibir eso de ti es tan sorprendente como… —Miro el techo de vibranium mientras pensaba algo. — ¡Como si Nathaniel dijera que es gay!

Natalia rio por el comentario de su amiga.

A unos metros alejados de las chicas, mencionado castaño (Nathaniel), estornudo soltando mucosidad hacia Pietro, quien justo respondía a su comentario. La reacción del chico fue graciosa, pero no más que el golpe que el Barton recibió de un manchón blanco que transitó con rapidez.

—Hablando en serio. Deberías olvidar _el pasado,_ tu vida es extraordinaria. Tienes padres, o mejor, _tenemos_ padres. —Siguió diciendo Elizabeth, dándose cuenta de que ya casi llegaban. —A todos nos gusta vivir, ¿Qué a ti no?

Natalia la miro de reojo.

—Me gusta mi vida ahora. —Recordó por un momento a las personas que la amaban. —Pero no puedo olvidar que llegue a hacerles daño a muchas personas.

Elisabeth apretó los dientes con ineptitud. Esperaba que su amiga no recordara eso, lo cual era absurdo. Ambas, incluyendo a Rebecca, Pietro y Thomas, habían estado envueltos en malos ratos de su niñez, casi llegando a ser chivos expiatorios de una extinta organización en el futuro.

—Nat…

" _Cumple con tu misión, y te daré el privilegio de vivir"_ las palabras zumbaron en la cabeza de la pelinegra, haciéndola sentir impotencia.

— ¿Elizabeth? —Pregunto la rubia, mirando a su amiga perder el sentido de la conversación.

—Creo que es mejor dar borrón y cuenta nueva al pasado. —Termino de hablar la chica, volviendo a un estado tranquilo.

Asintió sin pensar, sabiendo que la Stark se pondría peor que ella si continuaban hablando del pasado.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al laboratorio, justamente cuando James salía de allí con Shuri, hablando de cosas triviales al parecer.

Natalia sonrió mirando a su hermano. Podía ver que de lejos era muy parecido al Capitán américa, su padre.

— ¡James! —Grito Elizabeth, acercándose lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con él. — ¿Me extrañaste? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

El chico se sonrojo por el improvisto acercamiento, pero sonrió con todo el amor del mundo, acercándose más para chocas sus labios con los de su novia. Ella parecía sorprendida de que su novio tomara la iniciativa, pero aun así le correspondió el beso.

Shuri a su lado, levanto las cejas. Con todo lo que hablaron el pelirrojo nunca menciono que fuera novio de la Stark.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, con un roce inocente y simple.

Natalia ladeo la cabeza, pero no con interés, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Ya acabaron? —Pregunto con aburrimiento. Su hermano y la novia de este se separaron para mirarla con reproche. —Recuerda porque estamos aquí, Lizzie.

James frunció el ceño, mirando ahora a su novia.

— ¿Qué paso ahora?

Elizabeth suspiro, volviendo a explicar por tercera vez lo que ocurría.

* * *

T'Challa apresuro el paso cuando su vista reconoció el Quinjet de los Vengadores sobrevolando el cielo a alta velocidad, y quien podía culparlos. Todos ellos pensaban que Ultron había vuelto. Hace algunos años, ellos habían derrotado a esa chatarra. Recibir un mensaje con su seudónimo era como un balde de agua fría en la cara, sobre todo para Stark y Banner, los originales creadores de la amenaza.

— ¡Hermano! —La activa voz de Shuri se escuchó ante el potente ruido del Quinjet acercándose. —Elizabeth me explico lo que ocurría.

T'Challa asintió, mirando a su hermanastra acercarse hacía él. Comprendió que ahora todos estaban informados de lo que pasaba, y el plan que Morgan Stark le había explicado era simple y, a la vista de la mayoría, realizable.

—Debemos mantenerlos alejados del área 17, Shuri. —Explico, mirando al Quinjet aterrizar sin problemas. —Los Starks intentaran cargar más rápido el dispositivo para así volver a su tiempo.

La compuerta se apartaba, y Shuri distinguió a Steve Rogers, sin su barba. Detrás del Capitán estaban, Falcón, Viuda Negra y Lobo Blanco _(Como Shuri había llamado a Bucky después de recuperar sus recuerdos)._

—Wanda Maximoff. —Susurro T'Challa, cuando la bruja apareció en su perspectiva. —Los poderes de La Bruja Scarlata serán un serio problema. —Miro a Okoye, la cual se encontraba a su lado izquierdo un poco apartada. —General.

Tan rápido como escucho su nombre, la guardiana se colocó más cerca, dispuesta a atender las palabras de su Rey.

—Por favor, dile a Azari que los poderes de Wanda Maximoff serán un problema en nuestra misión. —Se enderezo un poco al ver como los Vengadores se acercaban. —Permanece con ellos a menos que quieran decirme algo.

Okoye asintió, y sin una palabra, dio media vuelta para irse de allí.

— ¿Crees que puedan lógralo a tiempo? —. Pregunto T'Challa, mirando de reojo hacia donde su generar se había ido.

Shuri negó.

—Si Elizabeth tiene razón, y el dispositivo carga a modo normal. Tal vez les tomara unas horas. —Suspiro mirando a las visitas dirigir hacía ellos. —En pocas palabras. —Miro completamente a T'Challa. —No creo que se vallan a ir muy pronto.

—Bien, ya llegaron. —Dijo Ben, quien miraba por uno de los ventanales del área 17. — ¡Mira James, es el tío Steve!

James le sonrió, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, volvió a meter sus ojos en lo que Elizabeth hacía en la computadora de Shuri. Natalia si miro al niño con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Pregunto con merodeo, Natalia.

Ben se encogió de hombros y se voltio para mirar a la rubia.

—Solo habla con el tío T'Challa.

Torun se acercó al ventanal también, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados: — ¿Mi papá también estará allí? —Pregunto con curiosidad oculta.

—Okey. —Rebecca dio unos pasos para apartarlos de la ventana. —Aléjense de allí, los pueden percibir. —Dijo con nerviosismo. —Y obvio es lo que tratamos de evitar.

— ¿Qué acaso jugamos a las escondidas o algo? —. Refunfuño Torun, sentándose lejos del ventanal.

Ben frunció el ceño, muy inocentemente.

—Soy muy malo en ese juego. —Señalo en donde se encontraba hace unos segundos. —El tío Vision me vio no más eche un vistazo.

Ese comentario dejo helado a la mayoría, quienes hiparon de sorpresa. Francis le echo una mirada enojada a Ben, y Azari argumento que no era culpa del joven Parker, quien casi se lanzó a llorar por la mirada del Barton.

— ¿A quién se le antoja _castigo-frito?_ _—_ Pregunto Henry, echando una mirada por el ventanal. — ¡O, no! ¡Acaban de entrar al palacio!

Azari, Francis, James, Natalia y Nathaniel también se acercaron, solo para atestiguar que lo que decía el joven Lang era cierto.

— ¿Cuánto tardara en cagarse por completo, Stark? —Pregunto James, mirando como los Vengadores se perdían de su vista.

—Si te lo digo no me vas a creerme. —Contesto Louis, mirando sobre el hombro de Elizabeth. —Aun con la manga _Iron-man_ de Elizabeth, Morgan y el mío…—Consulto de nuevo los resultados en la computadora. —Sigue faltando la mitad de batería.

James chasqueo la lengua, formulando un nuevo plan en su cabeza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Tranquila!

Todos miraron a Pietro, quien sonreía como nunca. Sus brazos cargaban un cuerpo humano, y Azari pudo darse cuenta de que se tratara de Okoye, quien se tambaleo un poco cuando la coloco en el suelo.

La mujer miro mal al peliblanco.

—Te dije que podía caminar.

Pietro se encogió de hombros, aun con una sonrisa divertida.

—Caminar o Correr, de todas formas se usan los pies.

Francis, Nathaniel y Torun rieron disimuladamente por la reacción de la wakandiana.

James carraspeo con su garganta, intentando llamar la atención de la general. Okoye pareció entender, pero se dirigió a Azari: —Tu padre te informa que no podrán repeler los poderes de Wanda Maximoff.

Morgan salto de la silla donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta de algo.

— ¡Los _indetectables!_ _—_ El Stark se quitó el intercomunicador de la oreja, el cual de hecho, todos aun cargaban consigo. Era lo único que la guardia del Rey no les habían quitado, por una sola razón. —Con esto se puede evitar la entrada al cerebro.

Okoye se sorprendió.

—Mi padre, en el futuro, los creara para repeler los poderes de Wanda. Pero también es camúflable, adaptándose al color de piel. —Explico Louis. —Solo hay que cambiar el modo intercomunicador.

Thomas y James se quitaron el suyo. Morgan le dio el suyo a Okoye.

—Dale estos dos a T'Challa e Shuri. —dijo Thomas, agarrando el que le pasaba James. —Solo hay un pequeño detalle…

Pietro se adelantó.

—En el futuro, mi madre puede notar para qué sirve el aparato. —Miro con curiosidad a Morgan. —Para eso fue diseñado ¿no?

—No me parece conveniente. ¿La tía Wanda querrá entrar a las mentes de otros solo por diversión? —Azari entrecerró los ojos. — Eso es extraño.

—No puede evitarlo. —Lo explico Pietro. —No tiene que ir Okoye necesariamente. Con mi velocidad puedo ponerlo en sus orejas sin ser visto. Y…—Agrego al ver la mirada detallista de James. —Tengo el mío por protección.

Natalia asintió deliberando.

—Es una buena idea.

—Siempre son buenas mis ideas. —Dijo Pietro, guiñando un ojos en su dirección — ¿Qué paso con Ben? —Pregunto con curiosidad, mirando que el niño tenía marcas de lágrimas. — ¿Paso algo?

—Francis lo miro feo. —Acuso Rebecca, mirando con seriedad al mencionado.

Pietro miro al Barton, sintiendo de pronto su mirada desafiante. No evito sonreír con desdén.

—Yo pensé que todos habían superado que Francis era feo. —Miro con pena al pequeño del grupo. —Tal vez por eso Ben se asustó.

La mayoría, exceptuando a Okoye quien puso los ojos en lanco, taparon su boca para no reír por el comentario de Pietro.

" _Que tiene contra los Barton"_ pensaron Nathaniel y el burlado.

—No pierdas el tiempo, _chico veloz_. —Apunto Okoye.

Pietro le sonrió con diversión a Ben antes de salir a una velocidad alucinante del área 17.

* * *

Habían acabado con Thanos, lo que les había costado golpes y perdidas menores. No les importo para nada que llegaran los momentos de paz y tranquilidad, era algo bien merecido después de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, cuando VIERNES recibió el mensaje que lo cambio todo, los renovados vengadores no dudaron en volver a la acción, cosa a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Peter Parker, alias _Spider-man_ y Bucky Barnes, alias _Lobo Blanco_ los acompañaban a Wakanda, de donde provenía el mensaje que Tony había recibido, para perturbación de todos. Esperaban encontrar la nación destruida, como una vez ya había pasado con Sokovia. Incluso imaginar los ojos rojos de Ultron hacía crispar a algunos. Sin embargo, una serenidad enorme los calmo al ver el palacio de T'Challa relucir como nunca.

—No puedo encontrar rastros de Ultron en ningún lado. —Murmuro Vision, pareciendo lo más concentrado posible. —Es como si se encontrara dormido…. O encerrado bajo llave.

A su lado, Wanda tenía la misma cara de concentración, sus ojos rojos reluciendo con advertencia. Peter Parker la había estado mirando con admiración, siendo nuevo en el entorno de equipo no sabía muchas cosas referentes a las habilidades de la mayoría, y que Wanda pudiera hacer tales cosas, igual que Vision, hacía que Spider-man sintiera impresión con ellos, pero se llevaba bien con todos.

—Si así fuera también podrías encontrarlo ¿no? —Pregunto Bruce con duda, mirando al androide.

—Solo era una forma de decir. —Recalco Vision, mirando un momento al doctor. —Es una cosa que los humanos…

Wanda se debilitó por un momento, recargándose en el asiento del piloto, en el cual se encontraba Tony. La bruja atrajo la atención de todos, y Vision se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Tampoco puedo encontrar nada. —Murmuro Maximoff, respirando con agitación. —Su esencia es…

—Frágil. —Completo la oración, Visión.

Steve suspiro mirando el esfuerzo que Wanda le ponía para encontrar al asesino de su hermano. Seguía siendo joven a los ojos de Steve, y la mayoría. También estaba ese chico Peter, el cual ahora miraba a Wanda con inquietud.

— Tal vez este débil —. Apuntó Natasha, al lado de Steve. Estaba sentada junto a Sam y Bucky. —La última vez apenas se sostenía en el metal. —Miro a Bruce y sugirió: —Tal vez se trasladó de cuerpo, de nuevo.

Peter y Sam abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Esa cosa puede cambiar su cuerpo? —Pregunto Spider-man, ganando la atención de todos. — ¿Es como uno de esos robots malvados en _Terminador?_

Sam lo miro con incredulidad, y los demás con paciencia.

—Pues, sea lo que sea que le pase. —Dijo Tony, dejando el asiento de piloto. — Lo averiguaremos en breve. —Era la señal de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Todos empezaron a levantarse, alisándose para lo que los esperaba.

—Tal vez T'Challa haya previsto algo. —Murmuro Bucky a Steve, pero como Natasha estaba al lado del Capitán, también escucho. —No me sorprendería si Shuri ya detuvo su avance, es decir, el de Ultron.

Bruce apretó el botón para abrir la compuerta. Miraron como Okoye se retiraba, mientras T'Challa no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Steve fue el primero en salir, seguido de Natasha, Bucky y Sam, quienes se colocaron al costado del súper-soldado. Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Visión y Peter salieron justo detrás, sin perder de vista los alrededores.

Aunque Wanda afirmaba que no había nada fuera de lo normal, Vision siguió escaneando el lugar, encontrando vida humana en todo el alrededor de la nación. También había un niño de piel clara, lo cual era raro si se trataba de Wakanda, el pequeño los miraba a ellos con emoción contenida, justo en una ventana en el palacio. Vision admiro el sonido de agitación de su corazón, el cual reconoció muy poco.

— ¿Vision?

El androide miro a Wanda quien lo veía por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad. Comprendió que solo estaba expresándole que respondiera a la pregunta de Shuri.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones, princesa. —Miro a la morena con gratitud. —Todo es gracias a usted.

Shuri sonrió como de costumbre, invitándoles a pasar con los demás. Vision volvió a echarle una mirada al ventanal, solo para descubrir que el niño ya no estaba allí.

—Se trata de Ultron, Tony recibió un mensaje con su seudónimo. —Estaba diciendo Steve a T'Challa y Shuri. Poco después de entrar al palacio. —Después de tanto tiempo…

—Es confuso. —Completo Shuri, con total entendimiento. —Sabemos lo ocurrido con Ultron hace años, la destrucción de Sokovia fue un alboroto mundial.

Bruce asintió.

—Sabemos que Ultron se encuentra aquí.

—O por lo menos parte de él. —Murmuro Sam.

T'Challa parecía estar levemente incapaz. ¿Cómo decirle a los vengadores que no había amenaza? Seria grosero tratar de echarlos. Sin poder evitarlo, solo escuchaba lo que Steve le decía, asintiendo constantemente

Shuri lo miro de reojo, preguntándose mentalmente si T'Challa podía mentir tan bien.

—Shuri. —Llamo Bucky. —Nos seria de mucha ayuda si puedes resguardas la tecnología de Wakanda.

—Ultron es capaz de meterse en cualquier sistema. —Explico Bruce. —No tardaría ni un día en crear una tropa de robots, créeme.

Wanda pareció querer agregar algo más, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, y fue notable para todos.

— ¿Wanda estas bien? —Pregunto Tony, figando la vista en la magia que salía en las manos de la Bruja Scarlata. — ¿Pasa algo?

Shuri consideró que el viento se volvía fresco, y se imaginó lo que Wanda Maximoff percibía, o a quien. No le agradaba para nada que Pietro estuviera por allí merodeando, era obvio que Bruja Scarlata y Vision podrían sentirlo.

—Pietro…

T'Challa abrió la boca para decir algo, sintiendo un poco de consternación cuando algo fue colocado con atrevimiento en su oreja.

—Yo creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar alguna pista de Ultron.

Pero nadie pareció escuchar al moreno, ni siquiera Shuri.

— ¿Wanda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sientes algo? —Pregunto Sam, mirando a los lados para ver la cara de los demás. — ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que le pasa?

— ¡Es Prieto!

Natasha se le acerco, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—Wanda, cálmate, eso no es… convincente. —Suspiro con cierto disimulo. —Prieto… él está…

— ¡Esta aquí!

Shuri casi pone una de sus manos en la frente, pero se contuvo.

—Lo intercepto. —susurro la wakandiana.

En un movimiento, Wanda había desaparecido de la perspectiva de la mayoría, corriendo hacía donde pensaba, podía estar el gemelo Maximoff.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Vision fue detrás de ella.

—Hay alguien más aquí. —Murmuro Sam.

Además de ellos obviamente, Wanda había percibido a alguien más. Vision se había encargado de buscarla, y el resto del equipo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, de no haber sido por T'challa.

—Además de a nosotros, Wanda noto a alguien más. —Agrego Natasha, cruzando los brazos. Ahora sospechaba más que nada de Pantera Negra e Shuri.

— ¿Ocultan a alguien? —Pregunto el Capitán América, causando sorpresa en ambos.

T'Challa suspiro.

—No creo que Ultron haya pasado nuestra seguridad, si es….

— ¡No nos referimos a Ultron esta vez! — Tony lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

— ¿Entonces es Pietro Maximoff? —Pregunto Shuri con incredulidad. —él está muerto…

Pero Tony no la escucho.

—Yo no me quedare aquí. —Murmuro el Stark. En menos de cinco segundos, el traje Iron-man había aparecido en su cuerpo. La máscara bajo, y Tony salió volando con rapidez en la misma dirección donde Wanda y Vision habían desaparecido.

"Carajo"- Bruce escucho decir a Shuri.

— ¡Señor Stark, espéreme! —Grito Peter, apretando su pecho, de donde el traje Iron-Spider salió con rapidez. — ¡A ya voy!

Shuri miro como del chico araña salían telas viscosas, las cuales se pegaban a las paredes de vibranium.

— ¡T'Challa! —Se enojó Shuri. Sintiendo que de hecho, T'Challa no hacía nada para proteger a sus sobrinos e hijo. — ¡Ellos los podrían ver!

Steve e Bruce, que eran los más cercanos los miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces si ocultan a alguien? —Pregunto el Capitán América, causando sorpresa en Shuri.

T'Challa empezó a caminar, sin responder a esa pregunta: —Creo que será mejor ir al área 17.

* * *

—Pan comido.

Okoye pego un salto cuando Pietro apareció detrás.

— ¿Nadie sospecho nada? —Pregunto Elizabeth, se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de James. — ¿Ni Wanda o Vision?

—Nadie, Lizzie.

La susodicha asintió, sintiendo tranquilidad.

— ¿Quiénes se encontraban allí? —Pregunto Rebecca, entrecerrando los ojos. —Además de Wanda y Vision, por supuesto.

Thomas y Torun miraron al chico con merodeo oculto.

—Tu padre. —Pietro le sonrió. —No esta viejo comparado con el del futuro. —Se burló, pero termino agrego: — ¡Pero sigue siendo guapo!

Natalia miro al chico con las cejas alzadas. Nathaniel rio por el comentario, y Francis rodo los ojos.

—No debería sorprenderme, Bucky es una bomba. —Murmuro Elizabeth. — ¿Qué? —Agrego al ver la cara de James y Rebecca. — ¡No se puede evitar! ¡Es la verdad!

Okoye se impresiono que la hija de _Lobo Blanco_ también se encontrara allí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Spider-man también estaba!

Ben sonrió, recordando a su padre.

— ¿Por qué no solo les contamos la verdad? El tío T'Challa y la tía Shuri saben quiénes somos. —El menor hizo una clase de puchero infantil. — ¡No es nada justo!

Un leve "pack" se escuchó afuera, alertando a Okoye, quien hasta ahora no había querido meterse en conversaciones de jóvenes.

—No es simple Ben. —Dijo James.

— ¿Escuchan eso?

Las palabras de Okoye no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas.

La puerta se abrió, y nadie pudo evitar que Wanda Maximoff los notara a todos allí sentados.

Pietro reprimió un grito ahogado, viendo como los ojos de su madre brillaban en rojo vivo. Ni siquiera él fue lo suficientemente rápido para salir corriendo de allí. Las reacciones fueron tan distintas que causaba gracia verlas. ¿Cómo diablos su madre había notado su presencia? ¿Si había sido culpa de él, no?

—Wanda.

Vision apareció al lado de la mujer, mirando el interior del área 17, donde se hallaban los chicos. Todos pudieron notar la impresión en el rostro del androide.

— ¿Prieto? —Pregunto Bruja Escarlata, mirando con perplejidad a su futuro hijo.

El cuerpo del peliblanco se puso rígido, no tenía que adivinar qué era lo que su madre pensaba. Los ojos empañados de Wanda contaban toda una historia.

— ¿Cómo…?

—No soy el Prieto que crees. —Se adelantó a decir el chico. —No soy tu he…

Pero Wanda lo había ignorado, solo para abrazarlo. Se sintió extraño para el peliblanco, ya que ella no lo abrazaba realmente por quien era él. En el futuro lo había hecho miles de veces, no con ese sentimiento de hermandad, sino con sentimientos maternales.

—Vision, ¿Dónde está papa, es decir...—Morgan tocio con mal disimulo. —…eh, Tony Stark?

Natalia miro con incredulidad a su primo.

Vision se quedó mirando un momento a Wanda, quien seguía abrazada al chico, contesto a Morgan un momento después.

— ¿Conoce al Sr. Stark?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Morgan sonrió fugazmente. — ¿Quién no lo conoce?

Ahora que veía bien al muchacho, Vision noto apariencias conocidas. Se acercó a Wanda para tomarla de la mano, alejándola lentamente del chico, que él sabía, no era el verdadero Prieto.

La situación ahora era incomoda.

—Lo siento. —Prieto la miro con pena. —Pero no soy tu hermano.

Hacer a su madre llorar era como golpear a un cachorro.

Vision tomo más fuerte a Wanda, evitando que flaqueara en el suelo.

—Es lo mismo que le dijiste en el futuro. —Murmuro Rebecca, acercándose a él. —Pero no es de todo cierto, ¿verdad?

La puerta de la entrada volvió abrirse, pero esta vez de golpe, revelando a Iron-man. Apuntaba a todos con amenaza, y no le pareció lindo ver a Wanda llorar.

—Okey, ya me enfade. —Dijo Tony, revelando su rostro. —Denme una buena explicación, y solo así no les disparare.

Morgan supuso que hablaba con ellos.

—Cálmate viejo, lo explicaremos todo.

El rostro de Pietro pareció causar una nueva impresión en Tony, justo como había pasado con Wanda.

— ¿Pietro?

El chico sonrió.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Pero creo que no soy quien crees que soy.

Iron-man bajo sus brazos ahora no dispuesto a disparar. Miro a todos los chicos que se encontraban allí, había incluso un infante, el cual lo miraba con cierto miedo.

— ¡Sr. Stark! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Tony escucho el grito de Iron-Spider, quien se situaba a su lado con rapidez, muy despierto a cualquier situación. — ¡Son niños!

" _Tú también eres un niño"_ Se quejó Francis mentalmente. Peter Parker no tenía más de veinte años en ese tiempo.

—Creo que todos tenemos que relajarnos. —Dijo James, haciéndose notar. —Es obvio que se describió nuestra presencia. —Miro a Wanda, lloraba aun en los brazos de Vision. —El tío T'Challa no pudo engañarlos.

— ¿T'Challa? —Tony miro a James con curiosidad, no se había movido de su lugar, y evitaba que Peter se acercara a ellos. — ¿Qué tiene que ver él? ¿A quién no engaño? ¿Qué….?

—Lo contaremos todo, en un momento. —Louis interrumpió a Tony, mirándolo con incomodidad. —Tenemos que ir con los demás…

Muchos parecieron dudar.

— ¿También se lo diremos a los demás? —Pregunto Thomas, había nervios en su voz.

—Ya la mayoría lo sabe. —Comento Torun. — ¿Qué más da si lo comentamos públicamente?

James suspiro, pasando una mano por su pelo rojo. Noto como Vision lo miraba, como Peter y Tony lo miraban. Era obvio que ellos estaban muy confundidos.

—Jóvenes, creo que necesitamos una explicación. —Argumento Vision, mirándolos discretamente. —Algo me dice que nos conviene.

Pietro miro a su padre, luego a su madre en los brazos de este.

—Nosotros enviamos el mensaje. —Murmuro Elizabeth, lo suficiente alto para que la escucharan. —Bueno en realidad fui yo. —Agrego al ver la mirada de sus amigos. —Ultron es mi seudónimo, porque es mi servidor.

Tony no pareció escucharla claramente.

— ¿Qué?

—Fui yo quien envió el mensaje. Ultron es mi seudónimo. —Repitió Elizabeth, sintiendo como su padre la taladraba con la mirada. —Además, tenía mis razones para…

— ¡No, no tenías ninguna razón! —La interrumpió Tony con brusquedad. Louis y Morgan fruncieron el ceño mirando a su padre. —Además, ¿Quién diablos eres?

Elizabeth lo ignoro, regresando a los que decía antes.

—Como decía antes, tengo una razón para tener el control de Ultron. —Hablo la pelinegra de forma segura.

—Mi hermana es un genio, como nuestro padre. —Agrego Morgan inesperadamente. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. —Logro volver a Ultron un programa de nivel superior, mucho mejor que FRIDAY.

A nadie le paso desapercibido la mirada molesta y fría de Morgan. A su lado, Louis asentía a sus palabras, completamente de acuerdo.

— ¡Aww! Pero que hermanos tan bacanales. —Se burló Torun. — ¿Se darán un abrazo ahora?

—Cierra el pico Torun. —Gruño el mayor de los Stark. Se notaba su sonrojo violento. —Te he visto decir y hacer cosas más tontas.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluso Tony.

Si el aire que se encontraba incomodo desde hace unos minutos, ahora desmejoro aún más con la llegada de T'Challa, Shuri y los demás, quienes miraron a los chicos con curiosidad.

Azari miro a su padre con sorpresa. Por lo que veía, no había evitado que los vengadores cruzaran la puerta.

— ¿Wanda? —Steve se dirigió hacia ella con preocupación, pasado desapercibido a los jóvenes. — ¿Vision que ocurrió?

Antes de que el androide pudiera idealizar algo, Tony señalo a Pietro.

—Yo no hice nada. —Se justificó el velocista.

—Si se calman todos, les podremos explicar. —Hablo Thomas por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en Bruce Banner, quien lo miro con curiosidad. —Es una historia complicada y difícil de contar.

—Y poco creíble también. —Agrego Henry, apenas en un susurro. Agradecía mentalmente que sus padres no estuvieran allí.

Los vengadores miraban a Pietro como si fuera una alucinación. Para los del futuro no era sorpresa esas expresiones. Pietro Maximoff, su Pietro, hijo de Wanda y Vision, había causado la misma atención en el futuro.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?—Natasha parpadeo confundida. Todos parpadearon confundidos. —No entiendo.

—Me temo que si es Pietro, señorita Romanoff. —Dijo T'Challa. Se volvió para mirar hacia Elizabeth, como si fuera a agregar algo con respecto a ella. —Elizabeth. —Señalo a la pelinegra. —Fue quien envió el mensaje, a nombre de Ultron….

—Fue un accidente. —Se justificó la chica.

Los vengadores miraron a Elizabeth con incredulidad.

—Un accidente, si claro…—Tony no parecía contento. — ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?—. Comento Tony. No podía evitar sentir rabia, pues si Ultron causaba más muertes, seguiría siendo culpa de los vengadores.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, respondiendo tranquilamente su pregunta. —Cree un sistema limpio y seguro que mantiene aislado todo lo confidencial.

Bruce soltó una risa seca por la definición.

— ¿Limpio y seguro?—Murmuro, sin poder creerlo. —Ultron nunca será seguro, hazme caso lo intentamos de muchas formas.

—Déjela terminar Doc. Banner. —Dijo T'Challa, sabiendo de lo eran capas los hijos de Stark. Habían mejorado una máquina del tiempo sin siquiera saberlo.

—Solo tienes que decir que Ultron es seguro. —Natalia murmuro cerca del oído de su amiga. —Eso y nada más, si no te creen, ya será su opinión.

Elizabeth asintió a las palabras de su prima.

—Lo escuchamos no tienes que repetirlo Lizzie. —Louis sonrió por el sonrojo de las chicas. Luego se giró para mirar a los Vengadores. —Creo que hay que dejar de lado eso de Ultron, no hará daño mientras Elizabeth logre mantenerlo bajo llave.

Ahora nadie dijo nada. De hecho ningunos habían querido decir nada, como Sam o Bucky, o Peter, Vision y Wanda. Todos se miraban a los ojos, y T'Challa supuso que lograrían plantearse una idea de quienes eran los chicos.

— ¿Podemos saber quienes son? —Pregunto Steve. Miraba a James con curiosidad, y de echo solo quería preguntar quién era él. —Nosotros…

—Sabemos quiénes son. —Dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo, miro a su novia, después a su hermana y al final a todos los demás. —Pero ustedes no saben quiénes somos nosotros.

Tony rodo los ojos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero mira eso! ¡Sherlock! —El Stark hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Creo que esa sonrisa va borrarse de tu cara. —Menciono Morgan, sonriendo kan parecido a Tony que la mayoría entrecerró los ojos. —Creo que hay que empezar por los mayores.

Nathaniel dio unos cuantos pasos, dispuesto a hacer lo correcto. No decir ninguna otra mentira.

Shuri y T'challa observaron al castaño sonreír. Incluso Wanda había dejado de sollozar, prestando atención a lo que fuera que explicaría el joven.

—Como mi primo dijo hace rato. —Señalo a Thomas, quien saludo incomodo por las miradas. —Es una historia difícil de contar…

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Steve. Se sonrojo al recibir miradas de desaprobación por interrumpir al chico. —Lo siendo.

Natasha y Natalia sonrieron disimuladamente por la expresión del Capitán.

—Tranquilo Cap, a eso iba. —El chico sonrió con diversión. Le agradaba causar suspenso. —Tal vez no nos crean. —Stark asintió, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del Capitán América. —Pero venimos del futuro…

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, exceptuando a Shuri, T'challa y sus primos.

Tony abrió la boca para articular palabra, pero el castaño grito para cortarlo:— ¡Me llamo Nathaniel! —Sonrió mirando a Natasha, quien había arrugado su frente, pensando en algo. —Nathaniel Barton…

* * *

 **¡Waw! ¡Wow! ¡Wuw!**

 **Este capitulo, la verdad, hasta ahora, es uno de mis menos favoritos. ¿porque? Pues es muy largo, y no me agrado mi forma de contarlo. Solo digo la verdad u-u**

 **Bueno, el próximo cap, estará lleno de mejores cosas.**

 **Ya esta acabado de echo, pero voy a retomar su edición.**

 **Una pregunta antes: ¿Que piensan del nuevo trailer de Avengers 4? ¡Yo estoy emocionada! ¡Impactada! ¡Aterrada! ¡Nerviosa y Ansiosa! ¡¿Que hay de ustedes?!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo! :D**


	4. Barton, Stark y el pelirrojo Rogers

**Lamento la tardanza :/ ¡Pero llego aun así aquí esta!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Barton, Stark y el pelirrojo Rogers.**

— **Nathaniel Barton…**

Su presentación no causo el efecto que esperaba. Todos sus tíos seguían mirándolo con recelo, no creyendo aun en lo que decía.

Tony volvió a abrir la boca, y esta vez no fue Nathaniel quien lo interrumpió, sino Morgan.

— ¡Si tienen una pregunta, háganla al final de las presentaciones! —Dijo el pelinegro, fulminando con la mirada a su padre. —Sigue con lo tuyo, Nate. —Murmuro, mirando esta vez a Nathaniel.

—Uh…Gracias.

El tercer Barton volvió a mirar a los mayores, sintiendo como si fuera inspeccionado con rayos X. La mirada de Wanda tomo un color rojizo, y el chico supuso que trataba de colarse en su mente, fallando repetidas veces por causa del indetectable.

—ah, bueno…—Se sintió inseguro un momento, intentando sonreír. —…como dije, me llamo Nathaniel Barton, el tercero de dos hermanos mayores, Cooper y Lila… ¡tía Wanda, deja de husmear en mi mente! ¡Me pone nervioso!

El desesperado grito hizo que la Bruja Escarlata dejara su acción, mirándolo con vergüenza. De hecho no había podido ver ni una sola cosa, había algo impidiéndoselo, no sabía definir bien que era.

—Eh… Wanda. —Llamo Pietro unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

Las miradas, por consecutiva vez en el día, se dirigieron hacia el revivido Pietro Maximoff.

—Solo déjennos explicar. —La miro suplicando. —Al final dejare que ingreses en mi mente, ¡o en cualquiera de las de mis primos!

Los mencionados lo miraron mal.

Wanda no lo perdió de vista. Recordaba haberle dicho en el pasado que nunca espiaría en su mente, por respeto.

—Está bien. —Quien respondió fue Vision.

Era obvio para todos que Bruja Escarlata no podía responderle. Tenía una mirada desilusionada, y no quería verlo a los ojos.

—Continua Nathaniel.

—Bueno. —El chico suspiro, volviendo a enderezarse ante las miradas de los adultos. —Mis padres son Clint Barton…—Aunque algunos lo supusieron, se sorprendieron. —… y Laura Barton…

— ¡Un momento! —Grito Tony, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con perplejidad. — ¿En serio v-vienen del futuro? Es decir, ¿ustedes son… son…?

—Son nuestros hijos. —Dijo T'Challa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Azari, quien sonrió a la multitud. —Los hijos de los vengadores del futuro.

Sam Wilson casi se ahoga con solo respirar el aire. ¿También había hijos de él allí?

—No, eso es imposible. —Natasha miro con disimulo al joven Barton, que acababa de presentarse. —Eso no…

Steve la tomo de la mano, sabiendo que era lo que pensaba la peliblanca. Natasha no podía tener hijos. Había quedado estéril por causa del suero en la Red Room.

—Lo siento pero, eso también me parece imposible. —Dijo Bruce. ¿El? ¿Hulk? ¿Podía tener hijos? El solo hecho de pensarlo le causaba escalofríos. Demás, ¿Con quién…?

—Decimos la verdad…

El murmullo del pequeño niño, Ben, causo que la atención se centrara en él.

La inocencia y bondad en sus ojos gritaba con desespero que no mentía. T'Challa sabía que era hijo de Spider-man, Azari se lo había mencionado antes

— ¿Podemos seguir con las presentaciones? —Pregunto James. —Cuando se terminen, explicaremos más detalladamente.

Capitán America entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

— ¡Wow! —Pero fue Tony quien lo sospecho. —Déjame adivinar, tu eres…

— ¡SHHH! ¡Tío Tony! ¡Las presentaciones primero! —Se quejó Torun. —Si empiezan a mirarnos mejor, más rápido sabrán quien es hijo de quien.

— ¿tío? —Tony hizo una mueca. —Me siento viejo…

Nathaniel carraspeo, pidiendo atención.

—Creo que ya nací en este tiempo, ¿cierto? —Todos los adultos (excepto Stark que seguía murmurando algo sobre ser viejo) asintieron, aun sin creer que el pequeño bebe de los Barton estuviera parado frente a ellos, como todo un hombre. — ¡Bien! Solo me queda decir, que tengo veinticinco años, y trabajo como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el futuro.

— ¿Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? —Steve pregunto sin entender.

El chico asintió. —El tío Courson me ayudó con eso. —Guiño un ojo. —Soy bueno con las armas, pero la verdad, muy malo con el arco…

—Uhg, eso es cierto. —Susurro Natalia.

Nadie dijo nada. Courson se les había aparecido una semana después de los de Thanos. Ahora sabían que no estaba muerto. Para algunos, eso no había sido cosa de risa, aunque en el interior agradecían que Phil estuviera vivo.

—Creo que es todo de mi…—Miro a Morgan. —Es tú turno Stark.

Tony casi se desmaya al escuchar su apellido.

— ¡¿Stark?!

Morgan Stark se colocó donde antes estaba Nathaniel.

—Oh, mucho gusto. Me llamo **Morgan Stark**. —Miro con diversión la reacción de los vengadores. —Hijo de, creo que se hacen una idea…

—Así es... —Murmuro Bruce. —… y es sorprendente.

Tony levanto una mano como niño pequeño, queriendo preguntar algo.

Su hijo suspiro con algo de paciencia: — ¿Si papá?

El Stark mayor sintió una corriente de aire subirse por su columna cuando escucho el _"papá"._

—Entonces…—. Tony señalo a Elizabeth, con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Ella también es mi hija?

Morgan no pareció sorprenderse de que lo supiera. Hace solo unos minutos, él había dicho en voz alta "mi hermana es un genio, como nuestro padre."

—No es divertido cuando lo descubren por sí mismos. —Bufó Torun, y Elizabeth estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

— ¿Tú enserio programaste a Ultron? —Tony pregunto, dándole una nueva mirada reprochadora. — ¿Y yo estuve de acuerdo?

Todos miraron a Elizabeth, sabiendo desde antes la respuesta. Ella misma se había delatado.

—Sí, lo hice. —Sonrió, muy orgullosa. —Y no, no te enteraste. Seguro te enojarías, como ahora.

Tony la miro más severamente. Los ojos de su hija se les eran conocidos, por eso no podía regañarla con anhelo.

—Continua Morgan. —Dijo Francis, dando unos pasos al lado para salir de atrás del mencionado. —Aun faltamos varios por presentar nuestra hermosa presencia.

Todos intentaron sorprenderse disimuladamente.

El chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se encontraba al lado del hijo de Stark era una tremenda copia de Hawkeye. Ahora apostaban que era otro hijo de Barton, ni siquiera Nathaniel se parecía tanto. Habían estado tan interesados en Ultron que no había mirado correctamente a todos los jóvenes.

—Bueno, mis padres son, Tony Stark y Anastasia Hanson...

Elizabeth y Louis pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras sus primos intentaban no partirse de la risa.

— ¡¿Quién?! —Tony grito. Y los vengadores no sabían que pensar.

— ¡Es una broma! ¡Tranquilo! —Morgan se carcajeo para librar a su padre cualquier tensión que hubiera puesto en su cabeza. —Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Eres completamente un arrogante, y lo merecías…

El Stark mayor puso una mano en su pecho, mirando el cielo con agradecimiento.

— ¿Tu madre es Pepper? —Pregunto Peter. Se sentía muy curioso por los chicos, sobre todo porque eran los hijos de sus ídolos y compañeros. — ¿Pepper Potts?

Morgan sonrió, tan altanero como siempre.

—Sí, lo es. —Paso una mano por su cabello pelinegro. — ¿No se nota?

Sam Wilson, alias Falcón, soltó una risita burlesca.

—Eres una copia de Tony Stark chico, me sorprende que no pensara antes que eras su heredero. —Recordó algo rápidamente. — ¿También eres un…uh, genio?

—Así es. —El chico asintió, señalándose con satisfacción. —Incluso tengo mi diseño y traje de Iron-man.

Tony se interesó por esto, notándose a distancia que disimulaba su orgullo.

—Yo también tengo mi propio traje. —Dijo Elizabeth, con la misma sonrisa orgullosa de Tony. — ¿Se los muestro?

Morgan gruño mientras la miraba.

— ¡Lizzie es mi presentación! —Se quejó el hijo mayor de Tony.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos.

—Hmp, bueno, como decía…—El chico volvió al principio. —Soy el hermano mayor, y el más guapo por supuesto…—Louis, quien no había querido decir nada para no llamar la atención, frunció el ceño por las palabras de su hermano. —Tengo veintiún años, y formo parte de la iniciativa Next Avengers…

Los vengadores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. ¿La iniciativa Next Avengers? ¿De qué se trataba?

—El abuelo Nick lo creo para nosotros, sus hijos. —Explico cordialmente James. —También se admiten otras personas con habilidades especiales.

Nadie paso por alto _"el abuelo Nick"._ Natasha y Tony sonrieron con diversión.

—Bueno, ya que comenzaste a hablar no pares, James. —Se burló Pietro. —Es tu turno.

T'Challa miro con curiosidad a Azari, antes de preguntar: — ¿En el futuro formo parte de los vengadores?

— ¡Por supuesto! —El moreno menor sonrió, señalando a Shuri. —La tía Shuri se ocupa de Wakanda desde entonces.

Ahora James había dado un paso adelante, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso.

No era un misterio de quien era hijo porque era una perfecta copa de su padre, justo como Morgan. Lo único que daba una pista de quien era su madre, era su llamativo pelo rojo, algo que dejo helada a Natasha.

Peter, Tony, Bucky, Wanda, Vision y Sam miraron sin nada de disimulo a Steve.

—Me llamo James. —Empezó diciendo el pelirrojo, evitando de todas maneras las miradas de los del pasado. **—James Rogers…**

— ¡Lo sabía! —Grito Tony, y los que estaban más cerca de él (Peter, Vision y Wanda) saltaran del susto.

James Rogers se sonrojo, mirando como su padre abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. Bucky y Sam le daban palmaditas, felicitándolo. Tony también se acercó, diciendo algo sobre la virginidad del Capitán America.

—James. —Steve dijo su nombre, aun con desorientación. —Ese nombre…

—Es el nombre del tío Bucky. —Agrego el pelirrojo.

 _Lobo Blanco_ agradeció a Steve por eso.

— ¿Y quién es tú madre? —. Preguntó Spider-man, alargando la _y_ del principio.

Todos miraron al chico pelirrojo esperando la respuesta, sobre todo Steve, quien estaba ansioso mirando de reojo a cierta espía a su lado. James miro disimuladamente a Black Widow también. Ella le dirigió una mirada analítica cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de él, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso.

—Mi madre es Natasha Romanoff…—Murmuro el chico, lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Volvió a Gritar, Tony.

La relación de Capitán America y Black Widow era, de cierta manera, confidencial. Pero a Tony ahora no parecía importarle ese hecho, ni siquiera a Wanda y Bucky pareció importarles. Felicitaron a la pareja.

—Eso es imposible. —En medio de las palabras bochornosas de Sam y Tony, Natasha Romanoff le dirigió una mirada fría a James, quien se encogió ante la mirada de su madre. —No te creo.

— ¡¿No le crees?! —Sam Wilson miro a la espía con incredulidad. — ¡Natasha él es la copia del Cap! ¡Y tiene tu cabello!

Romanoff negó: —Eso no me dice nada.

Steve suspiro mirando a la madre de su hijo.

—Nat…—Steve uso un tono suave, pero la chica pelirroja lo interrumpió abruptamente.

— ¡No, Steve! ¡Simplemente me parece imposible! —Había miedo en sus ojos, y el corazón del Cap se encogió. — ¿Cómo me explicas que paso? —Pregunto, directamente a James. —Soy estéril, es imposible.

Los que no sabían de este dato curioso en Black Widow, se congelaron con suspenso.

—Eh… Natasha. —Llamo Bruce, preguntándose si era la mejor persona para calmarla. — Tal vez ocurrió algo que nosotros no sabemos…

Para Bruce aun había pasado poco tiempo, y aun sentía cosas por la espía pelirroja, a pesar de que ella podría tendría un hijo con el Capitán America.

—La famosa Natasha Romanoff, alias Black Widow. —La voz de Natalia llamo la atención de todos, quienes notaron un poco de impresión en su voz. — ¡Valla! Ella acaba de equivocarse.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Natasha la miro, frunciendo el ceño.

—De las _mentiras_ por supuesto. —La rubia dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar en medio de la habitación, justo enfrente de James. Cualquiera diría que ella solo quería protegerlo con su cuerpo. —Dime, _Nat._ ¿Enserio piensas que James dice _mentiras,_ o solo intentas engañarte dolorosamente a ti misma?

Steve miro a Natalia con mala cara, decidido a defender a Natasha.

—No creo que…

—Ella quedo estéril por el suero de la Red Room, ¿no? —Natalia interrumpió al Capitán.

La chica agradecía enormemente que hubiera una buena conexión con su madre en el futuro. Le había confesado su historia, y pasado. Como conoció a Hawkeye. Cuando estuvo enamorada de Bruce Banner, luego de su padre, Steve Rogers. Al final, su embarazo, la cual la había dejado aterrada y sorprendida.

—Eso es…—Pero Natalia no dejo hablar a Steve.

— Yo sé que tú sabes que ninguno de nosotros dice mentiras, asique, ya deja de engañarte a ti misma. —Estas palabras iban dirigidas a Natasha, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima. — ¿Crees poder…?

James la tomo por el brazo impidiéndole hacer la pregunta.

—Tranquilízate, _Talia._ —Le gruño, sintiendo que no era manera correcta de hacer entrar en razón a alguien.

—El suero de la Red Room que posee Natasha es una variable del suero de Steve. —Comenzó a explicar Thomas, para alivianar la atención del ambiente. —Cuando ambos se unieron, de alguna manera ordenaron el aparatado reproductivo de Natasha, lo que causo…

— ¡La llegada de James! —Salto felizmente Pietro.

Thomas le gruño por la interrupción.

—Bueno de echo sí. —Agrego Louis.

— ¿Entonces fue por el suero de Super soldado? —Pregunto Sam, abriendo los ojos con impresión. —Diablos Cap, tu estirpe deben ser los mejores.

—Falcón hay niños aquí. —Regaño Shuri, apuntando con los ojos hacia Ben.

—Lo siento.

Ahora que se había explicado las dudas de Natasha, James siguió hablando.

—Bueno, solo queda decir que tengo veintiún años…

Wanda, aun acoplada a los brazos de Vision, frunció el ceño ante una clara coincidencia.

— ¿Ambos...? —Pregunto la Bruja Escarlata. — ¿Morgan y tu nacieron el mismo año?

—Oh, si, así es. —Asintió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Entonces la señorita Romanoff está embarazada en este tiempo?

Esa parecía ser una pregunta importante para varios. Si así era, Pepper también estaba embarazada, algo que Tony no sabía.

—O si, de hecho sí. —Rebecca murmuro, mirando con curiosidad el vientre de la espía. —Pero por lo que vimos hace rato, la tía Nat no lo sabía.

Eso causo una clase de shock en Natasha, quien miro a Steve con duda.

—Natasha, ¿crees que…?—Era imposible que a Steve se le borrara la estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

La pelirroja por otro lado, parecía aterrada.

—Entonces, ¿Pepper también? —Pregunto Tony, en sus ojos había total desconcierto. —Pero eso es…

 _Iron-man_ veía el suelo con afán, parecía pensar en algo. Luego de lo que parecieron horas para la mayoría, él levanto la cara.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. No continúen sin mí.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Tony salió de la habitación hacia quien sabe dónde.

Elizabeth y Morgan bufaron, sintiéndose de alguna manera, ignorados.

—Mientras esperamos que Stark haga su llamada. —Shuri miro con una sonrisa a todos. — ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer algo?

—Eso me parece muy buena idea. —Dijo Torun con alegría. — ¿Qué es mejor que comer con una gran sonrisa?

—Comer con la familia. —Respondió Francis, dándole una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada más. Solo bastaba que T'challa o Shuri los invitaran a comer algo para que todos salieran corriendo de la habitación. Si solo con la presentación de Nathaniel, Morgan y James habían causado conmoción, los demás ya no estaban seguros si querían presentarse.

James miro hacia atrás, solo para descubrir que Steve y Natasha se había quedado en la habitación, decididos a hablar sobre la nueva vida que residía en el vientre de la pelirroja.

— ¿James? ¿No vienes? —Pregunto Elizabeth, quien se había dado cuenta de la demora de su novio.

—Creo que mejor hablo con ellos.

La Stark miro en dirección de la pareja de vengadores, quienes no paraban de desbordar felicidad.

—Bueno. —La pelinegra sonrió. —Yo le explicare a Talia.

James asintió, guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

—Te amo.

—Sabes que yo más, tontito.

No pudo evitar reír por lo pegajosa que su novia podía llegar a ser. Eso le quitaba lo Stark de alguna manera.

* * *

 **See you~**


	5. ¿Que hace Clint en su tiempo libre?

**Uff, para este momento muchas personas ya me odian ¿verdad?**

 **Pues, me odiaran más cuando les diga que me tardare aun más con los proximos capitulo :/**

 **No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa. ¡Es culpa de mis intereses! Y eso implica leer muchas historias y perderme un buen tiempo. Además escribo muchas otras historias cuando me dan interés de algo. Así que, no se sorprendan si abandonó esta historia (°O°)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Qué hace Clint en sus tiempos libres? ¡Bebes!**

La primera persona a la que Natasha Romanoff revelo sus más oscuros e íntimos secretos fue a Clint Barton, su mejor amigo. Ambos tenían la suficiente cercanía como para liberar a sus demonios frente al otro, incluso Natasha llego a pensar que tenía algo más que una simple amistad, pero con el tiempo no había cedido.

La segunda persona con la que se confesó fue con Bruce Banner, y cuando se dijo que nunca podría quedar embarazada (causa del suero de la Habitación Roja), no mentía. De hecho en ese tiempo estaba completamente segura de eso. Pero después, cuando Hulk huyó sin dejar rastro en el mundo, Natasha intento estar al margen de una relación. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, en otra relación, pero esta vez con un hombre diferente. Y al parecer ahora estaba embarazada.

—Nat…

La pelirroja miro con cierto temor a Steve Rogers, la tercera persona con la que ella había confesado. Él sabía que ella había quedado estancada, sin oportunidad de tener hijos, y eso hizo que solo se acercaran más. Dos polos opuestos que se atraían como imanes.

—Yo no sabía que… —. Comenzó a decir la espía, no sabiendo si debía llorar de terror o felicidad. —... aun no puedo ...

Pero Steve no dejo que dijera nada, solo la abrazo con comprensión. Un abrazo fuerte, el cual ambos necesitaban.

—Enserio te amo Natasha Romanoff.

Eso fue necesario en ese momento. Era algo que la pelirroja quería escuchar.

En la situación de ambos, como los superhéroes más fuerte del mundo, que Romanoff está embarazada era un golpe de felicidad y miedo. Aunque había caído como sorpresa, les alegraba ese milagro en sus vidas.

La chica pelirroja había estado muy segura que nunca podría tener hijos.

Steve se separó del abrazo, con ojos brillosos.

—Vamos a tener un hijo Nat… —Dejo de las manos en los hombros de su amada. —Tú y yo tendremos un hijo, bueno, eres tu quien…

Pero las manos de su mujer se tomaron por los costos de su cara, mirando atentamente: —Creo que enserio estaba muy aterrada. —Interrumpió a Steve.— De hecho, aún estoy aterrada.

Steve le dio un corto roce en los labios para callarla.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, tienes a mí. — Puso sus manos en el vientre de la espía. —Y también a este bebe que te necesita.

Natasha sonrió por su respuesta, acercándose más a sus labios con los de él, para sellarse en un beso profundo. Steve la siguió mientras sonría bajo el beso apasionado. Ese momento era de los dos, bueno, de los tres.

Una tos muy mal disimulada alertó a ambos, separándolos casi al instante.

—Enmh… siendo interrumpir. —Murmuro James, quien los miraba con timidez.

La pelirroja se redujo por mostrar esa parte amorosa en ella.

—Perdón por lo de antes. —Atino a decir Natasha. Sentía vergüenza de como lo había tratado.

James negó rápido con la cabeza, queriendo decir que la entendía.

—Nah, no importa. —Dijo el pelirrojo, avanzando unos cuantos pasos. — Yo también hubiera reaccionado incrédulo a la primera…. y la segunda —Una sonrisa nerviosa se posa en los labios del niño, mirando a sus padres con sus ojos azules. —Me alegra que ahora nos crean.

Steve asintió, sonriéndole levemente.

Natasha se acercó a él, mirándolo con curiosidad. El chico se hizo pequeño por la mirada intensa de su madre. Los orbes verdes de la mujer recordaron que ella siempre tenía miedo cuando se enojaba, algo que su hermana había heredado. Se sorprendió que a una vista simple, nadie sospechara de Natalia, porque ella se había convertido en una gran Natasha.

—Amo tus ojos. —Murmuro ella. El tacto cálido de las manos estaba en los castados de su cara. —Son los ojos de Steve.

—Sí, herede tu cabello pelirrojo. —Contesto James, pasando una mano por lo nombrado. —Pero gracias a dios herede el carácter de papá.

Steve rio por las palabras de su hijo.

* * *

Torun amaba la comida, era algo que había sido heredado por mucho de su padre Thor, y estaba completamente orgullosa de eso. Estaban, la mayoría, en el gran comedor del palacio de Wakanda, gracias a la amabilidad de Shuri y la autoridad de T'Challa. Sin embargo, cuando todos comían con una sonrisa, era mucho mejor.

—Sus caras de muerte arruinan mi apetito. —Gruño la rubia, dándose por vencida de comer un cake. —Pensé que todos querían comer ...

—Yo solo quería salir de ese lugar incomodo. —Murmuro Nathaniel, quien estaba justo al lado. — ¿Viste la expresión de la tía Natasha al enterarse de que tendría a James?

Torun asintió, jugando con la pajilla en su jugo de fresa.

—Deberías para entender que fue un golpe sorpresa, aún más si es estéril. —Rodo los ojos Thomas, al otro lado de Torun. —Y además, yo si tengo hambre. ¡No habíamos comido desde el viaje!

Pietro, que estaba enfrente de esos tres, puso los ojos en blanco, intentando ignorar la conversación de sus primos. Su vista se dirige al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde Wanda hablaba silenciosamente con Vision. ¿Cómo explicar su existencia? ¿Debía dejar que su madre husmeara en su mente?

De repente el pesimismo se apoderó de su cuerpo. No quería que Wanda estuviera en su mente, porque lo había prometido.

— ¿Eres una clase de pervertido o algo así, Pietro?

El peliblanco gira su cabeza al frente, mirando a Thomas por su comentario. No era por nada, pero si había estado mirado fijamente a la Bruja Escarlata.

—No me hagas delatarte. —Thomas repitió lo que hace que el tiempo haya sido dicho (cuando se quedó mirando a Natalia durmiendo). — ¿Pasa algo?

Pietro sonrió melancólico mirando hacia abajo.

Thomas era su mejor amigo aunque no lo pareciera, porque ambos habían sido probados en el mismo lugar. Asimismo, Rebecca, Elizabeth y Natalia también eran personas a la que recurrir para hablar.

Thomas siguió esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Nop, no pasa nada. —Respondió a Pietro al final. — ¿Porque me pasaría algo?

Nathaniel y Torun estaban prestando atención a la interacción de ambos, pero no pensaban interrumpirlos.

— Cuando continúes estas tontas presentaciones, planeas decir ¿Cómo sucedió? —Pregunto el hijo de Hulk, más bajo de lo que hubiera querido. — ¿Se lo dirás a tía Wanda y a tío Visión?

El chico peliblanco siguió mirando hacia abajo, no atreviéndose a pensar en una respuesta.

— Oye Tomy ... —Dijo Torun. Sus cejas se alzaron con interés. — ¿Cómo planeas definir tu lindo origen?

El chico se encogió de los hombros: —Yo les dije desde un principio que esta era mala idea. —Dijo.

Nataniel miro hacia un lado, viendo a Louis y Morgan dirigirse hacia ellos.

— ¿Tío Tony acabó su llamada? —Pregunto el Barton.

Morgan negó, sentándose al lado del chico: —Aun esta hablando con… alguien.

— ¿Cómo que con _alguien_ ? —Torun frunció el ceño, mirando entre Louis y Morgan. —Pensé que hablaría con la tía Pepper.

—Pues yo también. —Refunfuño Louis, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. —Cuando lo fuimos a espiar ya había terminado la llamada, luego oímos algo como: "¿Legolas? ¡Tienes que venir aquí! ¡No me importa, también trae a tu familia ...!"

Nathaniel observa su imitación con asombro.

—¿Legolas? —Thomas arrugo la frente pensando. — ¿Así no llama a…?

— ¡Mi papa! —Afirmo Nate, con una sonrisa.

 **Un poco más alejados de ese lugar.**

—Yo no me voy a presentar, Lizzie.

La susodicha la miro con enojo. Llevamos hablando de eso hace unos quince minutos, y aunque el tiempo no fuera mucho, para Elizabeth había sido un infierno.

— ¿Lo que olfateo es miedo Becky? —Murmuro con burla la hija de Stark.

La mencionada rodó los ojos en su dirección: —Eso no va a funcionar. —Dijo Rebecca. —Como dije antes, esto afectará el futuro, no es un juego simple, va en serio.

Elizabeth le restó importancia a la mano, haciendo una típica mueca Stark: —Bla, bla, bla. —Hizo ejemplo con su mano derecha. —Así te escuchas.

Rebecca la miro con irritación.

—Lizzie, tampoco me voy a presentar. —Se introdujo de improvisación Natalia. —Lo que Becky dice es verdad. Lo que pase en el pasado los el futuro. ¿Acaso no viste la reacción de mi madre? ¡Te aseguro que serás peor cuando ...!

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes chicas? —Se quejó Elizabeth, interrumpiendo a la rubia. — ¡Si cambiamos el futuro será mucho mejor! ¡No tendremos que ...!

—Cierra la boca Lizzie.

La voz se escuchaba perfectamente en otro lado del comedor. Pero no fue por eso que Rebecca la callo. Natalia y ella miraban a la entrada del comedor donde James, Steve y Natasha entraban con una sonrisa brillante.

—Se ven más calmados. —Comento Talia. —Pero aun así ...

—No te presentaras. —Asintió Elizabeth. —Ya entendí, no lo repitas.

Rebecca frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Oye Lizzie, si tío Tony sabe que eres su hija, y cómo te llamas ...

—Aun así me presentare. No me importara revelar que no soy ...

Natalia abrió levemente los ojos: — ¿Estás loca? —Murmuro aterrada. — ¡Si confiesas eso, nos meterás en un _gran_ problema!

Elizabeth apretó sus labios, escuchando lejos las palabras de su prima rubia.

—¿Entonces como explicamos lo de Thomas y Pietro?

Rebecca y Natalia se miraron con impresión.

No habían pensado en eso.

— ¿Chicas? —Llamo Louis, quien se acercaba a ellas casi corriendo. Morgan estaba a su lado. —Bajen la voz por favor.

Rebecca se sonrojo por el descuido, mientras que Elizabeth y Natalia pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, las chicas son eso, chicas. —Comento Morgan, con burla. Al ver la mirada macabra de Becky agrego: —Papá termino su última llamada, acaba de llegar, de seguro escuchó su linda conversación al igual que todos los demás.

—Ya cállate Stark. —Gruño Becky. Miro al otro chico con interrogación. — ¿Cómo que última llamada Louis?

—Al parecer papá hizo dos llamadas. —Respondió el segundo hijo de Stark.

Natalia lo miro con cautela. — ¿La segunda para quien fue? —Pregunto.

Morgan empujo a su hermano para responder.

—El tío Rhodes. —Respondió con cierta diversión. —Y no es lo mejor.

Las chicas se hicieron una idea.

—Thor, Ant-man, Avispa, Ojo de Halcón y su familia… —Empezó a enumerar a Louis mirando a Rebecca con cuidado: —También Nick Fury y Maria Hill.

Rebecca cerró los ojos un momento.

— No me digas. —La hija de Lobo Blanco miro a Louis. — Vendrán aquí.

Los stark asintieron.

* * *

El ambiente en wakanda era completamente extraño.

Clint miro a su esposa Laura, quien reía por las caras que Cooper hizo para la gracia de sus hermanos menores, Lila y Nathaniel. Su familia era lo más importante del mundo, y no lo llevaría a esa _rara misión_ si Tony no le había dictado con emoción que trajera también a su familia.

Al principio se negó, pero algo salió de la conversación que se quitó un poco. _"Son chicos del futuro Barton"._ Había dicho que Tony, con una voz ahogada.

—Debiste llamas a Nat si no estabas seguro. —Le dijo Laura, acomodando a su hijo más pequeño en los brazos de Hope Van Dyn. —Si escuchara las palabras de Natasha, me sentirías más segura.

Clint asintió.

Eso se debió a hacer desde un principio, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Guau! —. Soltó Cooper con sorpresa, mirando a una ventana de Quinjet. — ¡¿Esto es Wakanda ?!

Lila se asomó también por una de las ventanas, interesada en lo que veía su hermano.

Laura río por las expresiones de sus hijos, para luego mirar a Clint de nuevo.

—Esto es nuevo para nosotros.

—Para mí también lo es. —Dijo el arquero con honestidad. Nunca había entrado al palacio de un rey. Se sintió emocionado. —Conocí a T'Challa sí, pero él no ha sido interesado en una plática…

Clint recordó cuando había peleado con Pantera Negra. Laura alzo una ceja, sin comprender de qué habla su marido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por fin llegamos! —Dijo Scott, quien había estado hablando con Hope. — ¡La vista es maravillosa!

Ant-man miraba por una de las ventanas, justo como hacían Cooper y Lila.

Hope suspiro ansiosa aun con Nathaniel en sus piernas.

—Un palacio respetable sin duda. —Murmuro Thor. —Ya quiero probar la maravillosa comida de este lugar esplendido.

Hill y Nick se encargaban del asiento de piloto y copiloto. Ambos, al parecer, también debían estar metidos en los problemas de los vengadores, algo que no sorprendió a Fury.

El Quinjet comenzó a descender, aparcándose justo al lado del jet de los vengadores.

T'Challa ya se encontró allí, esperándolos, porque Stark le había contado sobre la llegada de los demás vengadores, además de Fury y Maria Hill. No sobra decir que muchos de los chicos del futuro están en desacuerdo.

" _¡Esto no es un juego_ !" Había gritado Rebecca.

" _Ni siquiera acabamos de comer"_ Se había quejado Torun.

Morgan y Elizabeth tuvieron que regañar a Tony para que al menos no se desataran con el pobre filántropo.

T'challa sabia quienes estaban en el Quinjet. Pepper Potts vendría en un avión privado.

—Bienvenidos a mi Nación, Wakanda. —Dijo T'Challa cuando todos ellos estén justo frene a él. —Soy el rey T'challa. Los vengadores se encuentran en mi palacio. Les invito a pasar.

—Carajo. —Dijo Francis al ver entrar a Clint.

Rebecca no estaba para nada feliz, Natalia igual o peor. Thomas no sabía que pensar, los nervios de Hank aumentaron y Torun hizo una mueca de sufrimiento. Cada reacción de los chicos causó curiosidad en los adultos, porque en serio no querían estar allí.

Natasha se acercó a Clint y Laura para saludar. Steve también saludo, justo como todos los demás.

Los jóvenes del futuro fueron los únicos que no se hicieron más allá de su lugar.

—Supongo que no estamos aquí para ver las caras, ¿no es así? —Pregunto Hill, dando una mirada lo suficientemente disimulada a los jóvenes.

Bucky y Sam se miraron de reojo. ¿Cómo explicar la situación?

—Es una historia complicada. —Murmuro Natasha.

— ¡Mira Clint! —Exclamo Tony señalando a Nathaniel. —Es tu hijo del futuro, el pequeño Nathaniel.

Clint miro con total confusión al chico, luego a Tony.

— ¿Del futuro? —Pregunto Thor, mirando con profundidad a Nate. —No entiendo tus palabras stark.

Y Francis esperaba que nadie más entendiera. Ya era mucho problema la cara de las malas pulgas de sus primos, ¿ahora sus padres habían llegado? Era su turno de presentarse por pura coincidencia, o tal vez no era una coincidencia.

Tony, como buena persona, comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió bajo las miradas incrédulas de los nuevos visitantes. Cuando termino su explicación, todos parecieron creerle.

—¿Nuestros hijos…? —Murmuro Hope, un poco desorientada.

Los chicos volvieron a tener miradas analíticas en sus presencias. Los ojos de Clint miraban a Nathaniel con sorpresa, porque ya habíamos dicho quién era el chico.

Pietro, Natalia, Rebecca y Francis intentaban esconderse detrás de sus primos. Las miradas ahora iban dirigidas a todos ellos, por lo que en cualquier momento se encuentran descubiertas sus identidades.

—Enmh… Hola. —Dijo Nathaniel viendo como Laura lo miraba. Sus ojos llorosos y confusos. —Soy Nathaniel Barton. Vengo del futuro y… tengo veinticinco años.

Para nadie paso desapercibido la incomodidad del ambiente.

Lila y Cooper miraron al pequeño niño en los brazos de la esperanza. Su pequeña hermano, según habían entendido, era aquel muchacho que decía venir del futuro.

—Descubrir que hace el tío Clint en sus días libres. —Murmuro Elizabeth a James.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño desconcertado y el susurro de moscas: — ¿Qué hace?

La Stark puso los ojos en blanco: —Obviamente bebes, tonto.

Ha sido una reunión adorable. Clint y su familia quisieron ponerse al día entonces Nathaniel comenzó a explicar cómo habían llegado al pasado y porque todavía no habían vuelto al futuro. Rebecca intento con todas sus fuerzas no lanzar una maldición.

James y Natasha hablaban cómodamente, riendo. Steve habla con Bucky y Sam, mirando a su hijo y mujer con anhelo.

En este sentido, Torun se encontraba dando una respuesta con Thor, ambos hablaban de algo, que a Thomas y Pietro se les hizo curioso. El peliblanco rápido aposto que hablaban de comida, mientras que el hijo de Hulk apostaba que Torun jugaba psicológicamente con su padre y le dio pistas de quien podría ser ella.

—No lo creo. Vas a perder de seguro ...

Pietro se echó hacia el camino unos pasos adelante al ser empujado suavemente por otro cuerpo.

—Usp, lo sien… —Clint Barton quedo en una frase de medios, mirando a Pietro con sorpresa.

Todos los comentarios pararon para ver como el arquero soltaba una clase de gemido. Se había puesto pálido.

— ¿Pietro?

El velocista asintió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Él es del futuro, Clint. —Explico Natasha. —Se llama igual y esperamos que explique porque se parece tanto a _ese_ Pietro Maximoff.

La mayoría de los asintió a las palabras de la espía.

— ¿Y si continuamos las siguientes presentaciones? —Pregunto Azari.

Todos los que han llegado antes estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Tony lo estuvo. Quería esperar a su esposa.

— ¡Me alegra mucho Nat! —Chillo Laura, cuando supo de su embarazo. — ¡Serás madre! ¡Tendrá un hermoso hijo pelirrojo! ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Natasha rió por el entusiasmo de Laura. Aunque no iba a dudar que ella también quería eso.

Okoye entro a la sala, llamando a la atención de T'challa.

—El avión privado de Stark llego, Pepper Post…

No más Tony escuchó el nombre de su esposa y usted se encuentra corriendo a la salida. Sam y Clint rieron por eso, mientras que Steve pensaba que Tony se había vuelto muy caballeroso.

Unos minutos después, Tony llego acompañado de Pepper a la sala. Como siempre, Pepper los saluda con una sonrisa, mientras Tony dice una barbaridad de cosas sin sentido.

—Necesitamos presentarnos. —Dijo Elizabeth con ansiedad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la presencia de su madre. — ¿Quién sigue?

—Siempre te aventuras, por eso cometes tantos errores. —Murmuro Rebecca.

—¿Los chicos del futuro? ¿No?

Observaron a la señora Stark, quien tuvo la misma expresión que Elizabeth.

A nadie le ha sorprendido que ya lo supiera. Tony era más eficiente que una vieja chismosa en un canal de la radio.

—Un placer. —Dijo Morgan, empujó a sus primos para abrirse camino. —Soy Morgan _Stark._ El primogénito futuro hijo de…

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando su madre se abalanzo contra su cuerpo, arrastrando a Tony con ella en un abrazo.

Los demás abrieron los ojos con impresión. Al parecer la felicidad le había ganado.

—Mejor espero mi presentación. —Murmuro Louis, y Elizabeth estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Nos vemos, no se cuando.**

 **Sorry~**


End file.
